Peces rojos
by YudAida
Summary: Días después de que Kyon es dado de alta del Hospital, por la caída que lo mantuvo tres días inconsciente, vivirá una pequeña aventura con Haruhi y unos nuevos... ¿amigos?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo**

Me pidieron que permaneciera una noche mas en reposo, ya que seria algo peligroso salir con el clima que acechaba a mi ciudad.

Después de la terrible experiencia en la que me vi como principal involucrado por tres días, lo único que quiero es descansar, me gustaría no pensar en nada, poner mi mente en blanco por un momento, incluso soñar me vendría bien, pero apenas lo intento, recuerdos y cientos de preguntas aparecen en mi cabeza y no permiten que me sienta en paz.

* * *

—Buenos días cariño— Era la voz de mi madre.

—Aaah... umm... buenos días mama— Sacudí mi cabeza y me talle los ojos tratando de despertar completamente.

—Traje tu uniforme, tienes que asistir a la escuela.

—Oooh eso... — Le dije con un tono de queja en mi voz.

Lastima si creíste que seguirías faltando, muchacho, además ya te vez muy bien— Comento amena y dedicándome una sonrisa que al parecer siempre indica que se alegra de verme bien. Aaah madre mía, en esta dimensión y en cualquier otra siempre me querrás igual, cierto? Ojalá...

Asentí con un gesto parecido.

—Mas vale que te apures, o llegaras tarde— Finalizo antes de salir de la habitación.

Esta noche la pase en el hospital, la verdad es que nunca me han gustado los hospitales, pero debo admitir que la cama es mas cómoda que la mía.

Me levante de la cama y me dispuse a prepararme para la escuela, después de probar el desayuno que mi madre dejo en la mesita de la habitación, me coloque mi abrigo y salí del hospital.

* * *

Cuando por fin llegue al salón me pareció un poco extraño no ver a Haruhi sentada en su asiento, casi siempre llega temprano, además con lo emocionada que esta con las actividades de Navidad, bueno, ya llegara.

—¡Hey Kyon! —¡ Demonios! No tienes que gritar en mi oído. — ¿Que tal el regreso? Apuesto que no has hecho ni la mitad de tus deberes... — Me dice separándose violentamente de mi oído. Eso dolió, si de por si su voz en tonalidades normales es abrumadora, ahora imagínenla gritando y todavía en mi oído ¿Que le pasa?

—Y tu que sabes... — Le respondi a la defensiva.

—¡Jajaja! Por favor, no me digas que te has adelantado, ¡te la has pasado dormido! — Me dijo divertida, lastima que la fuente de su diversión sea burlarse de mi.

—¿Y que querías que hiciera? Estaba mal apenas y podía caminar.

—¡Ja! Si no es para tanto... — Entrecerró un poco los ojos — Y bien ¿Todavía te duele? — Vaya, eso no lo esperaba, podría haber aceptado cualquier burla, ofensa o insulto de parte de ella, pero una muestra legitima de preocupación como esta,me gustaría grabarlo.

—Eeeh, pues... algo. — Le respondí un tanto confundido, la verdad ni siquiera estaba seguro de que contestar, y siendo sinceros, ya no me dolía nada.

— Bien, entonc...—No la dejaron terminar

—¡Hey amigo! — Me grito Taniguchi que venia desde su asiento ¡Oye, no me llames amigo!

—Regresaste ¿eh? — Pregunto — Y no te vez nada mal, ¿seguro que enfermaste o fue una mentira para no asistir a clases?

—Nada de eso. — Le respondí molesto, ni siquiera me dejo terminar de escuchar lo que Haruhi me iba a decir, no es que me importe mucho, pero que tal si me da un bono de descanso o algo así, por mi salud.

Para cuando me volví hacia atrás de nueva cuenta, Haruhi ya miraba hacia la ventana con un gesto que podría ser definido como ''no tengo el mas mínimo interés de hablar ahora'' o algo así. Y el profesor ya estaba por ingresar al salón de clases.

—¡De pie! — Ordeno el instructor.

* * *

A la hora del almuerzo, no fue hasta abrir mi mochila que me di cuenta de que lo había olvidado, y tengo hambre. Por suerte traigo algo de dinero, ire a la cafetería y tal vez encuentre algo.

—Hey Kyon ¿No vas a almorzar? — Me pregunta Kunikida mientras se acomoda en el asiento de Haruhi.

—Oooh eso... olvide mi almuerzo y pensaba comprar algo en la cafetería.

—No te preocupes, yo te doy si quieres, hoy mi madre preparo demasiado, así que es suficiente para dos.

—Oh, ¿de verdad? Gracias. — Le respondí.

—Solo hay un problema, nada mas tengo un par de palillos

—¡Amigo! ¡Vamos! No te preocupes por eso que yo te presto los míos, yo ya he terminado de almorzar. — Grito molestamente Taniguchi. ¡Joder! ¡Que no me llames amigo!

—Bien, gracias

—Y bien Kyon, que tal tu descanso ¿eh?— Pregunto Taniguchi mientas apoyaba su mano en el respaldo de mi asiento.

—No le llames descanso, no la pase nada bien.

—Seguro fue duro— Dijo Kunikida — Una vez yo estuve en el hospital por unos días, fue mi brazo, fue muy aburrido.

—¡Nada de eso! — Comento Taniguchi— Cuando yo estuve hospitalizado fue tan alucinante, de verdad, habia cada enfermera... ¡ni siquiera me dejaron dormir! — Oh vamos, ni siquiera mi hermanita creería algo como eso, pero no cortare tu inspiración compañero, puede que suene algo cruel, pero me divierte su estupidez.

—Termine el almuerzo y las clases pasaron comúnmente.

Antes de salir del salón de clases, Haruhi se colgó de mi hombro y me dijo:

—Kyon, ¿puedes pasar a los refrigeradores de la sala de maestros y recoger esto? — Enseguida me entrego un papelito con un numero marcado.

—Claro, y lo llevo al...

—Al salón del club ¿vale? — Acompleto — ¡Pero apresúrate, no te quedes ahí parado! — Enseguida salió corriendo como de costumbre.

Cuando llegue, la encargada me pidió el papelito y me entrego una caja, algo pesada por cierto, no pude aguantar la curiosidad hasta el cuarto del club, así que me senté en el borde de la escalera y con cuidado, la abrí.

Adentro había un pastel, era café y parecía ser de chocolate, pero en la parte de arriba tenia una cubierta color blanca y las esquinas estaban decoradas con betún rosa, con letras rojas, como de mermelada, decía ''Bienvenido''... se veía delicioso, incluso tuve el impulso de probar un bocado justo ahí, pero sabia que si hacia algo como eso seria acreedor de un terrible castigo por parte de Haruhi.

Cuando abrí la puerta del Club, no había nadie en el, un momento, si había alguien, pude ver atrás del escritorio un pie, si, un pie, y estaba ¿temblando? Claro, debí imaginarlo.

—¡Asashina-san! Sal de ahí. — Después de decir eso no pude evitar reírme.

—¡Sorpresa! — Fue entonces cuando todos salieron de sus respectivos ''escondites''. No reaccione muy sorprendido y al parecer a Haruhi eso le fastidio un poco.

—¡Oh, vamos Mikuru-chan! Tienes que ser mas discreta.

—L-lo siento Suzumiya-san, no era mi intención

—Bien, bien, estas perdonada— Le dijo ya mas calmada, entonces se volvió hacia mi — En cambio tu, ¡tu no estas perdonado! ¿como te atreves a reaccionar así ante tal sorpresa?

—Lo siento— Le dije sin mas, para no alargar el asunto.

—¡Bueno, pero aun sigues sin ser perdonado! — Me esperaba algo así.

Después de eso Haruhi se empezó a mover como serpiente por todo el cuarto y empezó a sacar diversas cosas, entre ellas globos, platos, unas bebidas y unos gorritos para fiesta, esta loca si cree que voy a usar eso. Si, esta loca. Me di cuenta cuando se paro enfrente de mi y coloco uno azul con lunares amarillos en mi cabeza, seguido se fue con Asashina y le puso uno rosa, a Nagato uno morado con azul y a Koizumi uno rojo, finalizo poniéndose a ella misma uno amarillo.

—Bienvenido de vuelta — Exclamo Koizumi detrás de mi, sonriendo como muñeco de aparador.

—Me alegro de que ya estés bien— Comento Asashina cortésmente, después de eso me dedico una encantadora sonrisa.

Nagato se volvió a mi y asintió, como si ese fuera un gesto de ''buen trabajo'' o ''bien hecho, amigo''.

Después de eso Haruhi apareció con un platillo extraño, todos nos sentamos y antes de poder probar Haruhi grito: — Kyon, deja eso! ¿Qué no ves que hemos preparado todo esto para ti? Por lo menos espera a que la anfitriona de su discurso!

Se planto frente a todos, sonriendo orgusolla con sus puños en la cintura.

—Bien, como seguro ya lo saben, el miembro de menor rango de la Brigada SOS tuvo un accidente hace algunos días, pero aun así sigue siendo un miembro activo, así que merece una bienvenida digna. Así que en nombre de todos— hizo una pausa y miro hacia otro lado — te des... ¡deseamos que pases un día increíble en tu regreso a la escuela!

Vamos Haruhi, solo fueron unos días, pero parece como si a ti se te hubieran hecho semanas, además solo que una semana de clases, por las vacaciones de invierno. Eso no lo exprese, pero si lo pense. Después, me levante de mi asiento e hice una pequeña reverencia.

—Muchas gracias, Haruhi.

—¡No me agradezcas solo a mi! Ya te dije que lo preparamos todos ¿no? — Dicho eso hizo un mohín y se volteo hacia otro lado—¡Ah! Que importa... ¿no piensan comer?

Enseguida se sentó y recobro su sonrisa.

_—¡Itadakimasu!_

Después del platillo, cabe mencionar que era delicioso, era hora de probar ese pastel que me estaba haciendo agua a la boca. Haruhi abrió la caja y para que no se volviera a enojar intente hacer mi mejor reacción (actuada) de sorpresa.

—¡Wow...! Se ve delicioso.

—Y eso que no lo has probado— Dijo Haruhi con una enorme sonrisa de orgullo en su rostro, supongo que ella lo compro.

Seguido de eso, saco un cuchillo de su mochila, ignoro porque lo llevaba ahí, preparándose para cortar un pedazo, pero antes de eso se detuvo.

—Aguarden, creo que no soy la indicada para partir esta tarta.

Los demás asintieron y voltearon a verme, Haruhi me entrego el cuchillo. Hice lo mas adecuado que creí debería hacer y corte un pequeño pedazo, se lo hiva a entregar a Haruhi pero insistio en que yo fuese el primero en probarlo.

Corte un pequeño bocado y lo probé.

Podría decir que ha sido el pastel mas delicioso que eh probado jamas, la consistencia era suave y el pan estaba hecho de vainilla pura, incluso la escencia llegaba hasta mi nariz haciendome cerrar los ojos, ademas, tenia trozos de platano en medio. No fue hasta que lo pase que note que los demás ya se habían servido y Haruhi observaba mi reacción con los ojos bien abiertos.

— Esta delicioso ¿donde lo compraste?— Pregunte.

— Ah no, bueno... yo lo prepare.

—¿En serio? ¡Eres una genio de la repostería! — No pretendía dar ningún halago pero la verdad lo merecía.

—¡Oye! ¡No es para tanto! No lo hice todo yo ¿sabes? Mi mama me ayudo un poco. — Movió su cabeza hacia la el lado contrario de la mía, con el ceño fruncido.

—Bueno, pues gracias, de verdad.

El resto del día la pasamos muy bien, no esperaba una ''sorpresa'' como esa y me siento reconfortado. Cuando limpiamos todo, Asashina, Koizumi y Nagato se retiraron y Haruhi y yo seguíamos terminando, terminamos, pero antes de que ella se marchara la detuve.

—Hey Haruhi.

—¿Si? — Me pregunto algo confundida.

—Ah pues, me gustaría agradecerte una vez mas.

—¡Ya te dije que no fue nada! — Refunfuño— Es mi obligación como líder de Brigada motivar a mis subordinados.

—Bueno, pues si lograste subirme el animo. — Una sonrisa involuntaria salió de mis labios y para mi sorpresa ella la correspondió.

—¡Pues mas vale que lo mantengas, queda una semana de clases nada mas y aun tienes que cumplir tu sentencia!

—¿Sentencia?

—¿No me digas que ya se te olvido? — Puso su mano en su frente y soltó un suspiro... ¡esa es mi expresión! ¡No robes mis expresiones! — Recuerda que aun tenemos que preparar la fiesta que vamos a ofrecer en el centro infantil, y por supuesto, tu debes preparar tu actuación especial.— Dejo ir una risa burlona, no, no quiero actuar vestido de reno enfrente de unos mocosos y claro, si no recuerdan cual fue la causa de mi sanción, fue el haberme accidentado ¿que culpa tengo yo? Ni siquiera recuerdo como paso...

* * *

Todos los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Nagaru Tanigawa y Noizi Ito.

¡Chao!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1**

La semana siguiente la pasamos con los preparativos para la fiesta infantil a la que hivamos a asistir, y como de costumbre, el encargado de los gastos fui yo, pero eso era lo de menos, ya que tuve que ensayar esa estúpida obra de teatro que Haruhi me ha obligado a preparar.

—La brigada SOS es una organización altruista que disfruta de hacer el bien sin mirar a quien ¿cierto? — Eso era lo que decía Haruhi como motivo de asistir a la fiesta, lo cual es una rotunda mentira ya que siempre que ''ayudamos'' a alguien, Haruhi trata de conseguir lo más posible a cambio. — Es por eso que les daremos diversión navideña pura y sin limites a los niños del Centro Infantil _Zen Kibō_!— Bien, por lo menos no se le ocurrió un capitulo especial de Navidad de Las aventuras de Mikuru-chan o algo por el estilo, creo que esta progresando.

—Al parecer Suzumiya-san va perfeccionando su actitud, también sus intenciones hacia los demás —Me dijo Koizumi el mismo día.

—¿En serio crees eso?

—Si, y mucho de esto es gracias a ti.

—No tienes que agradecerme.

—Me temo que si, ya que mi trabajo se ha visto reducido, la creación de espacios cerrados es cada vez menos frecuente, y si crea uno, acabar con el resulta muy sencillo.

—Ya veo...

Esto ultimo lo dije fingiendo desinterés, pero la verdad es que yo también eh notado un sutil cambio, tal vez sea mi imaginación o algo así, pero siento que después del accidente se ah llegado a preocupar por mi, me pregunta si me siento bien y mi trabajo en la Brigada se a reducido... ¡bah! es mi imaginación, al fin y al cabo es Haruhi.

* * *

El día anterior a la celebración, Haruhi anuncio en el cuarto del club:

— ¡Chicos! Mañana es un día sumamente importante para la Brigada, así que nos vamos a encontrar en el lugar habitual de reunión a las 10 de la mañana, ni un minuto antes ni un minuto después ¿entendido? — En ese momento se giro hacia mí, con una mirada de buitre asesino— Y más vale que asistan a tiempo porque el ultimo en llegar será penalizado.

El resto del día la pasamos envolviendo los regalos que consiguió Haruhi (sepa Dios como) y que serian los premios para los diferentes concursos. Entre ellos había uno que llamo mi atención, era un muñeco, parecía ser un pez pero tenia una cara de niña hecha de porcelana, un vestido rojo de algodón, pero tenia aletas y cola ¿acaso seria un híbrido animal - humano?

Me saco de mis pensamientos la voz de Haruhi.

—¿Te gusta?—Pregunto.

—Si, es algo curioso.

—Curioso ¿eh? — Dijo poniendo su dedo índice en la barbilla.

—Si, ¿me lo puedo quedar?

—¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! Ese es muy especial, ya esta apartado.

Termine de envolver el muñeco en una caja de plástico transparente y le coloque un moño rojo.

Después todos nos marchamos a casa.

* * *

Un golpe firme en mi cara, por segunda vez, otro golpe, pero más suave.

—¡Kyooooooooooooooooooooooon-kun! ¡Despiertaaaaaaa! ¡Es Navidad!

Después de eso sentí un tercer golpe de la misma intensidad del primero.

Cuando por fin desperté estaba boca abajo y en el piso.

—¡Kyon-kun, kyon-kun! Mira, te eh traído un regalo.

Rodeé media vuelta en el suelo y termine de levantarme, mi hermanita me entrego una caja envuelta en papel navideño.

—Gracias, solo que yo no te prepare ningún obsequio.

—Bueno... ¡pero que importa! Ya estoy acostumbrada.

—Prometo que lo reembolsare.

—¡Ábrelo!

Abrí la caja y encontré un suéter de algodón azul marino, la verdad quedaba muy bien con lo que pensaba usar hoy.

—Me gusta mucho, gracias.

* * *

Me bañe, lave los dientes, cambie y desayune a una velocidad máxima con el propósito de llegar antes a la cita, una hora antes de la acordada ya estaba saliendo de casa en mi bicicleta, pedaleando lo mas fuerte que pude, pero no sirvió, aun así fui el ultimo en llegar ¿cómo lo hacen?

—¡Muy mal hecho, Kyon! —Grito Haruhi acercándose a mí y señalándome con su dedo índice.

—Pero si he llegado media hora antes. — Le conteste todavía recuperando el aliento.

—¡Exacto! Has llegado media hora antes, y yo dije ''ni un minuto antes ni un minuto después'' ¿recuerdas?

—¿Y que hay de los demás?

—¡Ellos ya están excusados!

—Vaya... —Esto no es justo, estoy seguro que se pusieron de acuerdo para hacerme llegar tarde.—¿y ahora cual será mi sanción?

—Tendrás que llevarnos a Yuki y a mí en tu bicicleta.

* * *

Enseguida, si enseguida, llegamos. Puesto que Haruhi me obligo a pedalear lo más rápido que pude mientras me gritaba en el oído hacia donde dirigirme.

Cuando arribamos en el sitio, era un completo desorden, lo digo por los niños, porque el lugar parecía estar ordenado, había música infantil y decoración navideña por todos lados, en el suelo había restos de confeti y serpentinas, y por ultimo, niños corriendo de un lado a otro, unos gritaban y otros jugaban a perseguirse o a esconderse, entonces recordé mis años de infancia, en ese entonces no tenia que preocuparme por nada, ni los espers, ni los viajeros en el tiempo, ni los extranjeros... aaaah los buenos tiempos.

—¡Haruhi-chan! — Saludo cortésmente la encargada después de nuestra llegada, asi que ya te conocen ¿eh?

—¿Ustedes ya se conocen? — Pregunto Koizumi... Oye! Esa era mi pregunta!

—Si, es que yo asistía a este centro cuando era niña.

—Así es — acompleto la encargada — Haru-chan era una niña encantadora.

¡Pffff! Casi escupo en ese momento.

—Pero, por favor maestra, permítame presentarle a mis compañeros.

—Ah, así que ustedes son los chicos que ayudaran a que no se desate la tercera guerra mundial aquí mismo ... — Dijo después de examinarnos con la vista.

Haruhi soltó una risita y asintió. ¡Doble cara! ¡Tu no eres así!

— Bien, esta chica linda de aquí es Mikuru, la chica lista de allá es Yuki, él es Koizumi y él es Kyon. — ¿Kyon? ¡Kyon! ¿Tenias que decirle mi apodo?

—Mucho gusto chicos, es un alivio que hayan aceptado ofrecer su ayuda, por lo general en estas fiestas nos cuesta mucho trabajo lidiar con los niños, mi nombre es Naoko Fukushima, pero llámenme Naoko, cualquier duda estoy a sus ordenes.

Haruhi comenzó a dar ordenes a diestra y siniestra y coloco a Koizumi en los concursos, a Asashina en los juegos y por alguna razón a Nagato en la ''adivinación'' ¿por qué unos inocentes niños querrían saber lo que les depara en el futuro? Y yo... ustedes saben que voy a hacer yo.

Al parecer Haruhi se llevaba muy bien con los niños, tal vez sea por que su nivel de energía sea parecido o incluso lo supere o tal vez sea el nivel de madurez.

Cuando estaba montando la escenografía para mi ''gran'' acto Haruhi llego y me entrego esa estúpida cabeza de reno, a la que estaba aferrada a que yo usara.

—Me niego. — Le dije como ultimo intento para convencerla.

—¡Pues me niego a que te niegues!

Sabia que no iba a funcionar, así que no tuve otra opción mas que usarla.

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de lo que ella usaba, había cambiado la ropa invernal que traía por un traje de Santa Claus en versión femenina, era un vestido rojo de algodón con mangas largas y en los bordes de las mismas, una tela blanca esponjosa, el vestido llegaba unos dedos arriba de las rodillas, también con los bordes blancos y de la misma tela, abajo llevaba una camisa blanca de cuello largo y unas medias de rayas rojo con blanco, para finalizar con unos botines y un sombrero rojos, aun con toda esa ropa no entiendo como no se moría de frío... lucia muy linda... claro, por el hecho de que su figura es perfecta...cuando subí mi mirada a su rostro, note que ella noto que la veía y sentí mi cara calentarse ¡No soporto que sepa lo que pienso!

—Oye ¿no tienes frío? — Dije tratando de evadir la tensión anterior.

—No mucho.

—¿Y para que ese disfraz?

—Ah, es que voy a ser yo quien entregue los regalos y bueno, creí que podría ayudarte con tu acto.

—¿En serio?

—¡Pero solo lo hago por que si no condenarías a los niños a un periodo de aburricion total! — Dijo inflando los cachetes y cruzándose de brazos, creo que ya se porque se lleva tan bien con los niños, se comporta igual que uno...

* * *

La verdad no creo que valga la pena contar mi martirio arriba del escenario, nunca he sido bueno en la actuación, pero esta vez no actué, fui torturado...

Digamos que pase algo así como una semana preparándome para esto, repase mis líneas e incluso ensaye algunos chistes, pero una vez Haruhi subió al escenario, la trama cambio completamente de rumbo y fui destrozado en un par de minutos, dadas las maromas, los golpes y los saltos que me obligo a realizar... pero debo admitir que logro sacarles mas de una docena de sinceras carcajadas a cada niño.

—¡Eso fue excelente! — Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Haruhi después de su ''estupenda'' actuación, seguido de los gritos eufóricos de los niños gritando ''¡Otra, otra!'' y es que si, se me olvido, aprovecho su estadía en el escenario para cantar dos o tres canciones.

—Lo siento chicos, pero mi actuación a terminado.

—¡Nooooo! ¿Porque? Otra ¡Haru-chan, Haru-chan, Haru-chan!.

Parecía que no iba ceder a los reclamos, hasta que un niño como de unos cinco años, jalo levemente la falda de su vestido, le indico que se agachara y le dijo algo en el odio. Haruhi lo miro con una expresión de dulzura en su rostro, tan poco común en ella, le revolvió el cabello y asintió.

— A petición de Sosuke, cantare otra canción... ¡pero solo una!

* * *

Al final de la jornada estabamos exhaustos, Asashina estaba sentada en una sillita en la esquina con los ojos semiabiertos y con tres o cuatro niños aun a su alrededor pidiéndole otra historia, Koizumi seguía de pie pero la débil sonrisa en su rostro indicaba el estado de cansancio que padecía y Nagato, vamos... es Nagato, incluso las energías de Haruhi parecían haberse disminuido en un 25 %, es increíble como unos niños pueden robarte tu resistencia en tan solo unas horas.

Y aun faltaba la entrega de regalos, pero como Haruhi parecía algo exhausta me ofrecí a ayudarle, ella entregaría a las niñas y yo a los niños.

Hicimos dos filas, y los niños que pasaban escogían algún juguete que les gustase de la bolsa, me detuve un momento cuando aquel niño pequeño de cabello castaño se quedo observando con detenimiento al pez rojo que tanto me gusto, pero vamos yo ya no soy un niño, debo dejar que el lo disfrute.

—Quiero ese. — Dijo el pequeño señalando al pez.

—¿E-estas seguro?

—Si, me gusta mucho— Dijo haciendo una mueca sumamente adorable para un niño.

Entonces recordé, Haruhi dijo que estaba apartado, aparte mi vista de la criatura y la dirigí a ella.

—¡Hey Haruhi!

—¿Huh?

—Este regalo, lo están pidiendo, ¿puedo entregarlo?

—¡Ah! Oooh... —Posteriormente volvió su mirada hacia el niño y me revelo una enorme sonrisa — ¡Es exactamente para él!

—Bien, entonces se lo daré. — Saque la caja de la bolsa y la puse en sus manos.

—Cuídalo mucho ¿vale?

El asintió y me dedico una sonrisa muy dulce

—¡Muchas gracias! — Después salió corriendo a toda velocidad, que mono.

* * *

Eran las seis de la tarde y estabamos reunidos nuevamente el mismo sitio de la mañana.

—Me siento sumamente orgullosa de ustedes, han hecho un gran trabajo el día de hoy, no puedo creer que mi Brigada haya podido controlar a ese centenar de niños sin ninguna dificultad— Haruhi alzo un puño frente a su pecho — pero ese es uno de los objetivos de la Brigada SOS ¿recuerdan? ¡Haremos el bien sin mirar a quien!

Después de ese pequeño discurso todos asintieron, la verdad que hasta yo me siento orgulloso de lo que hicimos hoy, en vez de destrozar un sitio, manipular gente o hacer cualquier otra estupidez, hemos hecho felices a unos niños, por lo menos por unas horas y eso es digno de recordarse.

De pronto Haruhi tomo nuevamente la palabra.

—Estas dos semanas siguientes, tienen la oportunidad de disfrutarlas con su familia o con quienes ustedes deseen... — Eso me sorprendió en sobremanera, creí que todas las vacaciones de invierno la pasaríamos haciendo cosas juntos o algo por el estilo, me desilusionó un poco, no es que me importe mucho... es solo que... —mis padres saldrán de luna de miel, ya que no la tuvieron cuando eran jóvenes, así que me tendré que quedar en casa arreglando unos asuntos.

—¿Estas segura de eso, Susumiya-san? — Pregunto Koizumi, también algo sorprendido como yo.

—Por supuesto, creo que... — me miro — creo que se merecen un descanso.

Esto es tan extraño, claro, si proviene de Haruhi ¿un descanso? No estaría mal, pero sigue siendo extraño pensar que me librare de las actividades del club por un tiempo, después de un año consecutivo.

Nos despedimos entre todos y nos marchamos a casa.

* * *

Cuando pase por la tercera calle en mi bicicleta volví a toparme con Haruhi en la calle contraria, si que es rápida.

—¡Haruhi!

Ella se asusto un poco, puesto que la calle estaba desierta y ya había oscurecido.

—Oh, eres tu.

Me cruce la calle y me acerque a ella, sentía que tenia algo que decirle, así que buscando mis mejores palabras para no parecer un idiota, la mire y me di cuenta de algo; esa mirada en su rostro nuevamente, igual a la de aquel dia en el festival cultural, cuando ayudo a las chicas de ENOZ en su presentacion. Como antes habia mencionado, no esta acostumbrada a ayudar a la gente y mucho menos a que se lo agradescan.

Acerque mi mano a su cabeza y le sacudi el cabello.

—Oye, quería decirte que los has hecho muy bien hoy.

No podía definir bien su rostro, por la falta de iluminación, pero note la vergüenza en él.

—Ah pues... tu también.

—Gracias.

—¡Oye! ¿Que demonios crees que haces? — debo admitir que no esperaba esa reaccion — ¿Crees que puedes acariciar mi cabeza como si fuese un perro?

Enseguida la solte.

—Te llevas muy bien con los niños

—Si, incluso pienso que deberiamos repetirno ¿no crees?

— Suena bien.

Entonces ocurrió lo incomodo, nos quedamos callados sin saber que decir.

—Y bien, creo que ya me marcho.

—¿No es muy tarde para que vayas sola?

—Eh... no.

—Te acompaño.

—No, no hace falta, vivo muy cerca de aquí.

—¿Segura?

—Si, no te preocupes. Bueno, ¡adiós!

Se safo lo más rápido que pudo de la situación y salió corriendo.

—¡Hey Haruhi! — Le grite antes de que desapareciera.

Ella se detuvo y volteo confundida.

— Feliz Navidad.

* * *

Bueno, este es el primer capitulo.

_ZenKibo_, son dos palabras separadas, _Zen_ significa bondad y _Kibo_, esperanza.

¡Saludos!**  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 2**

Hay días que no me gustan nada, como los miércoles, los miércoles es el día en que mi madre me obliga a limpiar la cochera, la cochera no es muy grande, pero mi padre es un aficionado de los autos y siempre ayuda a sus amigos con las refracciones y esas cosas, deja el lugar hecho un desastre. Y yo lo tengo que limpiar, por que siempre que me quejo mi madre me dice ''tu padre ya hace demasiado con traer dinero para que comas y estudies'', así que resignado lo hago.

Tampoco me gustan mucho los martes porque mi hermana me pide que vea con ella ese programa nocturno de doctores que ni siquiera le entiende, pero que necesita que este a lado suyo para aclararle cualquier duda, pero si hay un día que no soporto, son los lunes; porque tengo que despertarme nuevamente temprano para una jornada escolar realmente agotadora.

Pero esta vez fue diferente, después de pasar un domingo libre de preocupaciones (libre de Haruhis), desperté el lunes muy relajado y lo mejor fue que no fui arrojado al piso por el exceso de energía de mi hermana menor. Pero aun así tenia la sensación de que algo faltaba.

* * *

Por la mañana, asome mi cabeza por la ventana y pude ver como las casas y las calles vecinas se cubrían de blanco a causa de la nieve, casi siempre esta el clima así por las mañanas y a medida que va pasando el día se va relajando.

Por la tarde me dedique a ayudarle a mama con las cosas de la casa. Y en la cocina, empezó a hablarme de lo importante que era hoy en día que los hombres supieran cocinar, porque ahora las mujeres se han independizado tanto que ya no quieren ni hacer eso, así que si quiero conseguir esposa en un futuro, mejor pongo manos a la... manos en la comida.

Papa llego temprano del trabajo y almorzamos todos juntos, el día se me paso tan rápido y tan... tan sumamente extraño... ni una sola llamada de Haruhi, ni de Koizumi, ni siquiera de Nagato.

Me encontraba algo ansioso en el sillón frente al televisor, viendo un programa de concursos que lo transmiten directamente desde la capital del País, la concursante que era mujer había tardado ocho minutos en completar el rally, mientras que los chicos habían tardado máximo tres minutos. Empece a preguntarme que factores hacen que los hombres tengan una mejor capacidad física respecto a las mujeres en Japón, o por lo menos en ese programa, porque en mi caso es totalmente diferente, hay una persona que puede dejarme totalmente noqueado en menos de un minuto... fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que ya había comenzado a divagar en mi cabeza pensamientos absurdos, como lo hago cada vez que me encuentro en este estado de ansiedad tan incomodo.

Así que decidí darme un respiro y salir a pedalear un rato para despejar mi cabeza.

Me acomode dentro de mi abrigo y me puse unos zapatos deportivos para estar más cómodo. Cuando salí, el clima estaba algo más agradable que por la mañana, la brisa helada de la noche chocaba contra mi rostro a medida que iba ganando velocidad, decidí bajar por una colina no muy empinada para después, con la velocidad que ya había ganado, dejarme ir por una avenida larguisima. Cerré los ojos por un momento y respire hondo... me pregunto que estará haciendo Haruhi, tal vez este sola ahora, dijo que sus padres no estarían, bueno, de eso no estoy seguro porque ni siquiera se si tenga hermanos o abuelos que vivan con ella, tal vez debería de invitarla mañana un café o algo para que no se la pase encerrada en su casa, que tal si le llega un ataque de aburrimiento y... demonios... como termine pensando en ella, que me importa lo que ella haga!

Cuando llegue a este pensamiento, ya me hallaba en la calle opuesta a la que le desee una feliz Navidad el sábado... que rayos estoy haciendo aquí... ella dijo que vivía cerca, a lo mejor si busco la casa mas extraña que vea pueda... Ahhh! Detente Kyon!

Todos estos pensamientos contradictorios hicieron que mi estado de ansiedad pasara a ser de desconcierto y confusión... ¿en qué demonios estoy pensado?.

Mejor me marcho a casa.

* * *

La mañana del martes volvió a ser agitada, mi hermana, como de costumbre entro a mi cuarto arrasando con el poco sueño que me quedaba.

— ¡Kyon-kun, Kyon-kun!

—¿Ahora que? — Le dije abriendo mi ojo derecho.

—¡Despierta ya!

—Estoy despierto.

—Pues levántate, mama pidió que me acompañaras a comprar esto al mercado.

Movió su mano hasta mi cara mostrándome una lista de cosas que había que comprar, son muchas... y seguro que yo cargare con todo, ella apenas puede con una bolsa.

Me arregle para las compras y salí de mi casa con mi hermana tomada de mi mano.

—¡Apúrense! — Escuche gritar a mama a distancia.

Mientras caminábamos mi hermana me hizo una pregunta.

—Oye hermano ¿ A ti te a gustado un niño?

—¿¡Qué dices!? — Le respondí sorprendido.

—Oooh... lo siento... me refería a que sí tu... ¿a ti te a gustado alguien?

—Lo dices por...

—¡Solo respóndeme! — Enseguida se soltó de mi mano y se plantó frente a mi.

—Bueno pues... la verdad no estoy muy seguro.

Puso cara de decepción y tomó nuevamente mi mano.

— ¿Sabes que? No sirves mucho.

—¿Que no sirvo mucho?

—Si, se supone que como hermano mayor deberías poder darme consejos.

—¿Y qué quieres saber?

—Bueno... como explicarlo...

—¿Se trata de Hakuseki verdad? Pero si ese niño se la pasa molestándote...

—Es por eso... mis amigas dicen que cuando alguien te molesta es por que le gustas.

—Pues si querías mi consejo, yo te diría que te alejes de él, porque mira, yo soy un chico y no molesto a nadie por más que me guste.

—Pero si a ti no te gusta nadie...

—Dije que no estaba seguro.

Seguimos hablando de trivialidades hasta llegar al mercado. Una vez ahí, fuimos en busca de las verduras que nos encargaron, le pedí a mi hermana que buscara las cebollas y las especias, mientras que yo iba al puesto de pescados.

De pronto sentí una mano dando una palmada a mi hombro.

—¡Yo, Kyon! — Esa era la voz de Taniguchi, ¿incluso en las vacaciones sus comentarios molestos me van acompañar?

—¿Qué haces aquí? — Respondí tratando de prestar la menor atención posible.

—¿Qué haces tu aquí? Creí que estarías con Suzumiya, en un día como hoy... —dijo en su habitual tono de burla tan pesado.

—¿Y que hay de especial en un día como hoy?

—Ah ¿No lo sabes? Si que estas perdido hermano.

—¿Que es? ¿Tiene que ver con ella?

—Pues claro, hombre. Si hoy es el cumpleaños de Susumiya, creí que ya lo sabias...

¿Que? ¿Habla en serio?

—Su cumpleaños...

—No, no, no... Kyon... quien iba a decir que eras tan descuidado con tus amistades...

—No lo soy. Ella no nos dijo nada.

—Entonces no tienen nada planeado ¿eh?

—¿Sabes la dirección de su casa?

—Su dirección, no estoy muy seguro.

—Oh vamos, hombre. Estoy seguro que hasta investigaste su dirección.

—¿Qué? Yo no hago ese tipo de cosas ¿me tomas por acosador? Además, te dije que no estoy seguro.

—Se que sabes algo.

—Bien, solo he escuchado que es cerca de la calle _Toshi Kōri Akai_, pero no te puedo asegurar nada.

—Con eso basta. — Le dije al mismo tiempo que pagaba mi pedido y me marchaba.

—¡Oye! ¿Qué piensas hacer? —Lo escuche gritar a lo lejos, pero lo ignore.

Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que debía hacer. Es el cumpleaños de Haruhi Suzumiya, es algo así como una amiga, hemos pasado ceca de un año juntos, así que lo mas obvio creo que seria felicitarla. ¡Eso es! Iré hasta su casa y le diré ''feliz cumpleaños'', de seguro se va a sorprender y lo mejor es que seré el único en decírselo, porque sí yo no sabia, seguramente el lamebotas de Koizumi tampoco. ¡Por fin le ganare en algo y mi rango en la Brigada por fin va a elevarse!

Intercepte a mi hermana y nos apresuramos en hacer las compras y nos marchamos a casa.

* * *

Mi mama dijo que era necesario que desayunara bien antes de salir a cualquier lado, por que el frío estaba muy fuerte e iba a subir, y tenia que estar bien alimentado.

Cerca de las 12 y media de la mañana decidí salir de mi casa, era cierto, el clima estaba helado, pero lo podía sobrellevar. Me subí a mi bicicleta y pedalee hasta la misma calle de ayer por la noche y empece a buscar desde ese punto. Pasaron unos veinte minutos hasta que vi un letrero que decía ''Calle _Toshi Kōri Akai_'' que significa ''ciudad del hielo rojo'', que nombre tan particular para una calle.

Mantuve mi optimismo, y seguí buscando hacia enfrente alguna casa extraña o algo así, porque seguramente Haruhi vive en alguna casa fuera de lo común, pero mis pensamientos no acertaron.

A lo lejos escuche una risa muy conocida, pero no solo era una, esa risa era acompañada por otra más infantil.

—¡Oye, esta es mi base, no puedes interferir!

—¿A si? ¡Pues toma esto!

—¡Ja ja ja ja ja!

Gire mi mirada hacia la derecha y pude ver a Haruhi y a alguien mas, pero no logre distinguirlo por que su estatura era minúscula.

—¡Haruhi! — Le dije mientras acomodaba mi bicicleta en la valla de su patio. Para ser mas explícitos, eran rejas color azul claro y su patio era perfectamente normal, su casa era blanca con azul, grande, no mucho, pero si más que la mía y estaba cubierta por el manto blanco que dejo la nieve.

—¿Qué haces aquí? — Me dijo sorprendida, mientras abría grande los ojos y se sacudía las manos.

—Aaaahh... pues pense que seria buena idea...

—¿Cómo conseguiste mi dirección? ¿Me has estado espiando? —Interrumpió mientras acomodaba sus manos en esos guantes blancos de algodón, traía un enorme abrigo rosa pálido que cubría toda la parte alta de su cuerpo y solo dejaba ver su cabeza cubierta por una bufanda y un gorro blanco y la falda azul marino con medias del mismo color que el abrigo y unas enormes botas oscuras, al parecer me concentre demasiado en su atuendo porque exclamo:

—¡Contéstame!

—Este...¡Oye! ¿que es eso? — Le pregunte mientras señalaba la manita que se movía detrás de sus piernas.

—No lo llames eso, no es una cosa, es mi hermano.

—¿Hermano?

—Sí, mi hermano. Sal de ahí Sosuke. —Indico moviéndose hacia la derecha y dejando al descubierto al niño... ese niño... yo lo eh visto antes.

—Tu... ¡yo te conozco!— Le dije señalandolo.

El niño negó con la cabeza mientras trataba de esconderse nuevamente detrás de Haruhi.

—¿Cómo que lo conoces? — Pregunto ella.

—¿No recuerdas?¡Él es el niño a quien le entregue el pez rojo! Por eso lo tenias apartado ¿verdad?

Haruhi soltó una risa relajada.

—Me descubriste. Sosuke ven aquí, deja que te presente a el, no es malo.

Lo trataba con tanta dulzura, que hasta me dio miedo, esa no es Haruhi! Es un clon en versión amable o su gemela buena, o tal vez su contraparte en otra dimensión pero... ¿Haruhi?

—Mira el es Kyon, es un compañero de la escuela. — Dijo poniéndose en cuclillas para alcanzarlo. — Y también es mi subyugado, así que si hay algo que quieras pedirle que haga, hazlo.

Creo que me equivoque, esa es Haruhi.

— Eso no es cierto — Replique con amargura. — Pero, si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte solo dímelo.

—Esta bien, gracias —Solto el, con una voz infantil muy dulce, presentándose frente a mi por completo.

—Eres un niño muy educado. — Exprese en voz amable.

—Eso me lo enseña _onee-chan_.

—¿En serio?

—Sí

—¿Le enseñas eso a tu hermano y no lo aplicas? — Cuestione divertido dirigiéndome a Haruhi, quien frunció el ceño y se cruzo de brazos.

—¿Acaso solo viniste a mi casa para burlarte de mí?

—Exacto — Eso lo dije en tono sarcástico, pero al parecer no lo noto por que enseguida me arrojo una generosa bola de nieve que impacto directamente en mi rostro.

—¡I... i... id... idio... idiota! — Dijo mientras se carcajeaba y tocaba su estomago al mismo tiempo.

—¿A sí? Idiota yo ¿eh? ¡Pues esquiva esto! —Ella la esquivo y siguió riendo.

—¿Ahora quien se burla de quien? ¡Ja ja ja ja!

Al parecer, la escena le pareció bastante divertida a Sosuke, ya que se unió también a nuestra batalla sin sentido.

Después de un rato, Haruhi me tiro al piso en un ataque inesperado y puso su bota en mi pecho, impidiendo que me moviera.

—Ahora si... ¿me vas a decir a que viniste?

—Te digo si me sueltas.

—¡No, dilo ahora!

—Suéltame y t...

—¡Ahoooora! — Grito, apretando aun más su bota contra mi pecho.

—Bien, bien... yo solo vine porque me entere de algo...

—¿Y que es?

—Es sobre... es sobre ti... escuche que hoy... hoy... hoy...

—¡Dilo ya!

—Que hoy tu cumpleaños.

Cuando escucho eso me soltó y abrió un poco los ojos.

—¿C-como sabes eso? Sosuke, se lo dijiste tu ¿verdad?

—No, el no fue, me lo dijo Taniguchi.

—¡Ese idiota!

—¿Hay algún problema con eso? Si lo hay no era mi int...

—_Onee-chan_ no quería celebrar su cumpleaños por que papa y mama no est...

—No te metas Sosuke. — Le dijo Haruhi en tono de regaño, claro, es por eso que no nos dijo nada, quería celebrarlo con sus padres cerca de ella... creo que metí la pata.

—Esto... Haruhi... yo, lo siento, no sabia nada, es solo que... pense que estaría bien si te invito algo, al fin y al cabo es lo que se hace en un cumpleaños ¿no crees?

Haruhi volteo a mirarme y por un momento recrobo la compostura.

—¿No te gustaría?

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Si, claro, yo invito.

Se mantuvo pensativa por unos segundos, pero al final dijo:

—No puedo, no hay nadie en casa y tengo que cuidar de Sosuke.

—Descuida, puede venir el también.

—¡Siii! — Dijo el niño emocionado. — Desde que papa y mama salieron Onee-chan no me a llevado a ningún lugar.

Y así, fue como momentos después me encontraba pedaleando hasta el centro comercial, obviamente Haruhi y su hermano aumentaron la carga.

* * *

Cuando llegamos, nos pusimos a curiosear en varias tiendas, hasta que nos detuvimos en una de postres donde compre algunos dulces y otras cosas.

—¿Que te parece aquel?

—Yo no quiero — Dijo ella negando con la cabeza.

—Tienes que probar uno, es tu cumpleaños, además te lo debo por el pastel de mi fiesta de bienvenida.

—Esta bien, pero uno pequeño, no tengo hambre.

Escogió uno de merengue con cubierta color azul, creo que el mas raro de la tienda y después me dejo bien en claro que su comentario era una mentira total, puesto que arraso con ese pastel en tiempo récord.

Después, nos fuimos a ver una película al cine, el problema era que era nueva y las entradas estaban agotadas, solo les quedaba un pase y cuando les avise, Haruhi dijo ''esta bien, podemos ver otra, ¿que tal una con mucha sangre!'' y ante eso su hermano monto un berrinche que tuve que ayudar a apaciguar para que no nos corrieran.

—Es que yo de verdad, verdad, verdad quería ver esa película. — Dijo entre sollozos.

Ni yo ni Haruhi tuvimos corazón para dejar a un niño en ese estado, así que bajo la intuición de ella tratamos de colarnos por la puerta trasera de la sala, el problema era que estaba cerrada, así que optamos por una ventana de acceso, yo logre entrar, sin embargo, cuando Haruhi estaba a punto de introducirse llegaron dos oficiales de mantenimiento y la capturaron y a mi lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue esconderme.

No sabia si sentarme o salirme, pero opte por salirme, ya que no iba a dejar a Haruhi y a su hermanito afuera esperándome. Mas no pude concretar mi acción, puesto que ambos aparecieron y me agarraron del brazo hasta que llegamos a unos asientos que se encontraban en la parte más alta.

Según Haruhi, lograron entrar después de que compro el ultimo boleto que quedaba y escondió a su hermano bajo su abrigo hasta llegar a la sala, obviamente esa no se la creí, seguramente logro manipular a algún empleado o monto un teatro justificando la necesidad que tenia su hermano de ver el estreno.

Lo malo de todo esto fue que empezamos el rodaje como una media hora después de que comenzara (por todos los hechos sucedidos anteriormente) y no entendíamos en lo mínimo la trama, y lo único que pudimos hacer fue ponernos a hablar, estabamos haciendo mucho ruido, ya que Haruhi no logro regular su tono de voz y al ultimo nos sacaron de la sala.

* * *

—Si _Onee-chan_ no hubiera gritado tanto no nos hubieran sacado. — Exclamo Sosuke, mientras caminaba tomado de la mano de Haruhi.

—Ni siquiera le entendías.

—Eso no es verdad. — Dijo soltando su mano y tomando la mía.

—¿Y tu porque te pones de su lado? — Me cuestiono.

—Yo no estoy de ningún lado — dije, y después mire a ambos — bueno, tal vez apoye un poco mas a el.

Fuimos a comer algo a un lugar de comida extranjera y luego decidimos regresar.

Nos habíamos pasado como cinco horas en el centro comercial y cuando salimos, las calles estaban cubiertas aun más de blanco y nevaba nuevamente.

—Hoy a sido un buen día — Dije.

—¿Eso crees? — Pregunto Haruhi.

—Si, ¿no piensas lo mismo tu? — Dije, pero esta vez dirigiéndome a Sosuke.

—¡A sido muy divertido!... Lo único malo fue que no pude ver el final.

—Bueno, yo opino lo mismo — concluyo Haruhi dedicándome una ligera sonrisa —lo malo es que ya se va acabar.

Fue entonces cuando recordé la intención de mi visita.

A propósito de eso, hay algo que debo decirte antes de que el día acabe.

—¿Y que es? — Pregunto confundida.

—Bueno... yo... — me acerque un poco mas y la mire a los ojos, no lo habia notado porque ya estaba oscuro afuera, pero lucia muy linda con sus mejillas rosadas por el frío y esa mirada de confusión en su rostro — yo... te deseo un feliz cumpleaños.

—Aaah... solo era eso... — Rió nerviosamente, ¿es acaso que esperaba otro comentario?

—_Onee-chan_, tengo frío — Me saco de mi letargo la voz de Sosuke, quien jalaba la falda de Haruhi.

—Si, deberíamos regresar.

Después de eso estuvo muy tranquila, apenas y hablo en el camino, y eso me dio miedo. Nos regresamos nuevamente en mi bicicleta, el aire estaba muy frio y me pegaba en el rostro, Haruhi había escondido el suyo detrás de mi espalda, ¡tramposa!... y tenia cargando a su hermano en sus piernas.

Ninguno iba hablando, cada quien absorto en lo suyo, al menos eso fue lo que yo hacia, por un momento me perdí en mis pensamientos, estabamos a unos metros de llegar, al fin y al cabo, pero la llanta delantera choco con la banqueta de su patio, anteriormente había ganado velocidad y no me esperaba ese impacto, además que lo resbaloso de la calle a causa de la nieve no ayudo mucho y la única reacción que tuve fue tratar de frenar y controlar el manubrio, pero no sirvió de nada.

Para mi suerte, caí sobre mi espalda, Haruhi aterrizo de rodillas sobre el pavimento de la calle frente a su casa y su hermano, gracias a Dios, estaba intacto.

—Estúpido Kyon... — Fue lo que dijo después del accidente.

—¿Estas bien?

—No mucho — Exclamo al mismo tiempo que se acomodaba sobre la banqueta.

Me acerque para ver mas a detalle, su abrigo se había manchado con lodo, por la nieve y la mugre y sus guantes también, pero lo peor era la rasgadura que sufrió su media, que dejaba ver una herida en su rodilla. Tenia algo de sangre, acerque mi cabeza para observar, por suerte no era profunda pero se veía muy dolorosa. Pase un dedo por su rodilla solo para evitar que la sangre manchara aun más su media.

—¡Auuch!

—Lo siento, esta sangrando mucho. Oye amigo, ¿puedes ir por unas toallas y algo de desinfectante a casa?

—¡Claro! — Sosuke salió corriendo para abrir la puerta.

La sangre proveniente de la herida, resaltaba sobre la blanca piel de su rodilla, pero apenas levante la mirada y un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda entera, otra ves esta sensación... su rostro se veía tan lindo con esa mueca de dolor, y en el momento mismo en que ella me miro, sentí un calor cubrir por completo mi cara, y no pude evitar perderme en sus enormes ojos, me sentí tan vulnerable, no se en que demonios estaba pensando en ese momento, aunque lo mas seguro fue que no lo hiciera, mi corazón empezó a latir tan rápidamente que incluso llegue a pensar que ella lo escuchaba a medida que se acercaba y lo peor es que yo hacia lo mismo, llegando al punto en que podía sentir el humo de su aliento provocado por el frio pegar contra mi rostro...

—¡Aquí estaaaaaa! Otra vez! — Grito Sosuke saliendo de su casa — ¡es una niña, es una niña!

Repentinamente Haruhi y yo nos separamos y ella pregunto tratando de levantarse.

—¿De que demonios hablas?

—¡Es ella, otra vez! — Dijo el igual de agitado, mas no asustado.

—Oh no, otra vez con eso...

—¿Por qué no me crees? Ven a verlo tu misma.

Cuando intento levantarse por completo, se toco la pierna, pronunciando un quejido de dolor, yo me di cuenta de que le dolía mas de lo que creí.

—Tu quédate ahí, yo iré a ver — Le dije, o más bien le ordene, pero eso no importa, ya que lo que vi después fue desconcertante.

Entre corriendo a su casa y la sala estaba echa un desastre, pero lo mas raro fue ella, una niña que al parecer tendría la misma edad de Sosuke, de cabello rojo y alborotado y que usaba un vestido rojo sobre unos enormes calzoncillos blancos, corría por toda la habitación.

Tan parecida a... recuerda, recuerda... ¡lo tengo!... tan parecida a aquel pez rojo que Haruhi regalo a su hermano, ¡pero vamos!... eso no tiene ningún sentido.

¿De donde rayos salió esta niña?

* * *

Aquí mi segundo capitulo.

Sosuke, que por cierto se pronuncia ''Soske'' (nada mas para que no lo confundan con ''Saske'' o algo así) es propiedad de Hayao Miyazaki y es personaje de la película ''El secreto de la sirenita'' o mejor conocida como ''Ponyo''.

¡Cambio y fuera!


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 3**

No puedo dormir.

No, no puedo.

Llevo mas de tres horas rondando en mi cama como idiota.

Y es que llame a Koizumi y me dijo que se encuentra tomando un descanso, él dijo ''¿pasa algo malo?'' mas no lo informe porque no quería arruinarle sus vacaciones. Llame a Nagato y me hablo acerca del modo de pausa en que se encontraba y en que Haruhi estaba involucrada, según ella, Haruhi desea que todos los miembros de la Brigada tengan un plazo de dos semanas en donde cada uno disfrute de un descanso, y si bien sus facultades aun existen, se encuentran en un lapso de detenimiento, tal vez suceda lo mismo con los demás.

Como ultima esperanza, incluso llame a Asashina y me hablo acerca de un entrenamiento al que su organización la obliga a asistir, no quise interferir.

Según mi experiencia como espectador de sucesos extraños, cada vez que se da lugar a uno de estos es el augurio de que otro de mayor magnitud ocurrirá.

En mi caso, digamos que el suceso extraño fue pasar un buen día a lado de Haruhi y su hermano ¿qué tiene esto de raro? Pues todo. La mayoría de las veces que salgo y ella esta involucrada llego a casa o cansado o agitado, aturdido, molesto o algo por el estilo, pero esta vez hubiese sido la excepción si no hubiera presenciado aquel suceso.

''¿De qué maldito suceso estas hablando?'' Se han de estar preguntando ahora, pues de lo que vi anoche, en casa de Haruhi, esa es la respuesta.

* * *

—¡Sosuke, Sosuke! — Era lo que gritaba aquel enjambre de cabello rojizo que corría, saltaba y se deslizaba de un lado a otro por toda la sala de la casa con una energía que bien podría ser comparada con la de Haruhi o la de Tsuruya, o una fusión de ambas, también.

Y seguramente esa extraña criatura seria la responsable del desorden que había en la sala; los sillones se encontraban tumbados en el suelo, el piso estaba mojado, las lamparas, las sillas y los demás muebles no seguían ningún tipo de orden y las paredes, los tapetes y demás objetos estaban manchados.

Después, en un salto inesperado e increíblemente alto, esa cosa abraso al que al parecer era su amigo, tomándolo por el cuello y aferrándose a el, solo que no lo hizo con los brazos, si no con las piernas... si, con las piernas, mientras que con sus manos tomaba su cabeza entre las mismas.

—¡Ay! Ya te dije que no hagas eso. — Reclamo Sosuke tratando de soltarse de ella, pero no lo logro. No sé a quien me recuerda...

No supe que hacer en ese momento, así que lo único que se me ocurrió fue tomar a la niña de los brazos y hacer que se despegara, lo cual fue trabajo difícil, vaya fuerza para alguien tan pequeño.

Tratando de regular la situación, intervine.

—¿Alguien me puede explicar que pasa aquí?

—¡Es ella, es una niña! — Grito Sosuke a la vez que hacia exagerados movimientos con las manos.

—De eso ya me di cuenta, ¿pero de donde la sacaste?

—¡Me saco del agua, me saco del agua! — Dijo la niña con voz infantil, chillona y vivaz.

—Yo no te saque, ¡tu te saliste!

—¿Hablas? ¿Ella habla? — Pregunte, mas no obtuve una respuesta.

Desde la recepción de la casa se escucho la puerta abrirse.

—¡¿Porque tardas tanto Kyon?! ¿No te das cuenta de que estoy malherida? — Era Haruhi, hablando desde la recepción.

—¿Y ahora q...? ¡¿Qué haces?! — Pregunte alarmado.

Sosuke, quien había ido hasta la cocina y regresado con un baso lleno de agua, arrojo el mismo sobre el cabello y el vestido de la niña.

Me quede atónito. En mi vida eh logrado apreciar como las orugas se vuelven mariposas, como los capullos se convierten en flores, como los jóvenes se transforman en adultos, pero nunca este tipo de cambio, de evolución, o de sea lo que sea.

Esa niña, la cual desconozco su procedencia, me saco de mis dudas en menos de un minuto.

Sus brazos y sus piernas, que al parecen serian los de una niña de cinco o seis años completamente normal, comenzaron a tomar una forma diferente, se fueron encogiendo hasta quedar como patas, similares a las de una gallina o un pato, con solo tres dedos. El resto de su cuerpo disminuyo en tamaño radicalmente, su rostro se volvió más tosco, sus facciones cambiaron, sus ojos se ampliaron y su nariz desapareció, y por alguna razón completamente desconocida para mí, no paraba de sonreír. Pronto sus extremidades desaparecieron, dándole paso a aletas, mientras que su vestido, rojo y brillante, pareció aderirse a ella por que pude notar escamas del mismo color.

—¡¿Qué rayos paso aquí?! — Otra vez Haruhi, quien con esa pregunta me saco de mi estupefacción, esperen... Haruhi... ¡Haruhi! ¿Qué vio? ¿Que escucho?

—¡Por un demonio Sosuke! ¡¿Cuántas veces te eh dicho que no saques a ese pobre animal del agua?! — Volvió a preguntar, enojada.

—Yo no lo saque ¡Salió sola! ¡Corriendo y corrien...!

Antes de que terminara la frase, lo detuve poniendo mi mano sobre su boca, no podía dejar que le dijera esa idea tan descabellada a alguien como Haruhi, quien por cierto se impacientaba cada vez más.

—Nada de eso, Haruhi.

—Y bien, ya que tuviste el atrevimiento de callar a mi hermano, ¿vas tú a explicarme que fue lo que paso? — Pregunto poniéndose las manos en las manos en la cintura y arqueando las cejas.

—P-pues si, fíjate. Cuando yo llegue, cuando entre y llegue... yo... vi algo... era un animal — Sosuke me miro como diciendo ''si, él si la convencerá''— ¡Si! Eso, ¡era un animal grande! ¡Enorme! Un perro... que digo perro, un perrote... era como uno de esos... como... como... ¡cómo un Rottweiler!

No se burlen de mí, no soy un genio.

—Aaaaah, claro... ¿Y como es que entro? ¿Eh? — Dijo mientras su ira crecía. — ¿Es acaso que le preste las llaves de mi casa? ¿O era mágico y atravesó las paredes? ¡No te burles de mí!

—¡Claro que no! Eso es absurdo, él entro por ahí. — Dije señalando el ventanal que se encontraba a mi derecha. Que para suerte mía se encontraba abierto.

Ella me lanzo una mirada que bien pudo haberme atravesado, después se tranquilizo un poco y relajo su postura.

—Esta bien, como tu digas.

La verdad no sé si Haruhi es muy ingenua o yo soy muy bueno mintiendo.

* * *

Y eso fue lo extraño. La razón de mi desvelo.

Ah, se me olvidaba. No salí de esa casa hasta que quedo completamente limpia y ordenada. ¿Gracias a quien? Pues a mí, a quien más.

Me obligo a limpiar su herida, desinfectarla y todo. Después, se la paso sentada en el sillón gritándome y dándome ordenes. Y cuando no gritaba, no dejaba de tararear _La reina de la noche, _que si bien la voz de Haruhi es increíble y me considero una persona que sabe apreciar este tipo de melodías, escuchar ese ''tara ta ta ta ta ta ta'' saliendo de su boca una y otra vez resulta frustrante, tanto que sentí que me sacaría canas verdes... que digo verdes... ¡de múltiples colores!.

Y, a Sosuke lo mando a encerrar a su habitación, pobre... con una hermana así... aunque pensándolo bien el no tuvo que hacer nada ¡es tan injusto!

Y ahora que recuerdo, esa no es la única razón de que no pueda dormir, hay algo más. Pero el solo recordarlo me da vergüenza.

No sé si se acuerden, pero anoche antes de entrar a su casa estuve a punto de hacer algo absurdo. ¿En que estaba pensando?

Y lo peor, es que nada mas cierro los ojos y la escena recorre mi cabeza una y otra vez. Me siento ridículo.

Tratare de pensar en otras cosas... ¡sí! Eso es lo que haré.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente me levante de la cama cerca de la una de la tarde, y aun así tenia sueño. Pero eso no me detendrá ¡tengo que descubrir la verdadera procedencia de aquella niña! Sí, esa, la de anoche. Bueno, yo tampoco me acostumbro aun a llamarla niña, es por eso que necesito saciar mi curiosidad... casi me siento como... ¡bah!... olvídenlo.

Después de bañarme y salir corriendo de casa (debidamente vestido), lo cual incluyo un regaño de mi madre sobre el haberme levantado tan tarde, tome mi bicicleta y empece a pedalear como delincuente que acaba de robar un televisor, y en menos de lo que imagine ya estaba en el pórtico de la casa de Haruhi, cubierto de nieve y muriéndome de frío, ¿mencione que olvide ponerme mi abrigo?

Así, que sin pensarlo dos veces toque la puerta... uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco segundos y nadie abrió, toque una segunda vez, una tercera y una cuarta y ni una señal de vida. Pense que tal vez salieron a hacer compras, pero mis sospechas desaparecieron cuan oí la puerta abrirse.

—Hola... buenos... ¿días?

_—Onee-chan_ duerme. — Dijo Sosuke, frotándose los ojos, quien aun vestía un pijama de una sola pieza.

—¿En serio? ¡Pero si ya es la una de la tarde!

—Es que ayer dormimos hasta la madrugada... como mama y papa no están ¡podemos acostarnos hasta que nos de sueño!

—¿Pero que no estabas castigado? Bueno, que importa... necesito hablar contigo.

Ambos entramos a la casa y me puse en cuclillas para alcanzarlo.

—Mira Sosuke, recuerdas lo que aso ayer ¿cierto?

—Sí

—¿Le hablaste de esto a Haruhi?

—Sí

—¿Y que fue lo que te dijo?

—Ella siempre me dice lo mismo ''eres un tonto Sosuke, esas cosas no existen''.

—¿Y volvió a salirse de la pecera?

—No

—Mmmmm, pense en algo... que tal si tu no le cuentas nada a ella ni a nadie mas sobre eso.

—¿Y por que?

—Porque será nuestro secreto.

—¿Nuestro secreto?

—Si, nuestro secreto, solo tu y yo lo sabremos, nadie más. Y así, no importa quien crea o quien no, al fin y al cabo es nuestro... ¿así es mejor no crees?

—¡Sí!

—Oye, tranquilo... puedes despertar a la fiera.

—¿La fiera?

—Tu hermana.

Fue entonces cuando aquel niño inocente me hizo una propuesta que me fue difícil de rechazar, no es que sea un chismoso, pero soy víctima de la duda.

—¡Oye! ¿Quieres ver como duerme _onee-chan_?

—¿Por qué querría ver eso?

—Es que ella duerme como oso ¡mira!

En aquel momento, me tomo de la mano y me arrastro por toda la sala, que por cierto era completamente normal, y me condujo escaleras arriba hasta llegar a una puerta blanca que tenia un cartel que decía '' Habitación de Haruhi Suzumiya ¡Prohibido filtrarse!''. Eso me dio miedo, y decidí mejor no hacerlo, pero para eso, la puerta ya estaba abierta y yo adentro.

La impresión que recibí, acabo con la que tuve con el resto de la casa.

El cuarto de Haruhi es increíble.

Tiene cosas y objetos por todos lados. En el techo pude identificar cierto mensaje con el que me siento familiarizado ''Estamos Aquí'' en idioma extranjero, es lo que dice. Ignoro como logro escribirlo.

Las paredes están pintadas de amarillo y sobre ellas símbolos y mensajes de todo tipo. Pero lo que más llamo mi atención fueron dos cosas. Primero: un librero enorme que no tenia ni un libro, si no innumerables trofeos y medallas, pude reconocer algunos de atletismo, otros tantos de gimnasia, expresión artística, soccer, béisbol, tenis, música, danza, artes marciales, teatro, incluso uno de un concurso de belleza... ¿Qué?... si se calma un poco es guapa.

Y segunda: fue un estante en donde tenia toda clase de objetos extraños, desde uno que parecía una clase de Oopart hasta una replica del Disco de Festos, en fin... eran muchos.

Después me encontré una colección de fotos suyas en el espejo que casi provoca que soltara una carcajada, mas tuve que reprimir el impulso ya que la propietaria se encuentra roncando plácidamente justo al frente mío.

—Mama dice que no duerme a gusto si no es así. — Comento Sosuke mientras señalaba a Haruhi, quien dormía abrazando (con brazos y piernas) un enorme cojín amarillo.

—Parece crío de perro.

—Y mira que pasa si se lo quito.

Enseguida le arrebato la almohada a Haruhi, y ella, como en acto de reflejo, se dio la vuelta y tomo otro, quedando en la misma posición.

—Increíble.

—Ahora creo que es mejor que salgamos, si no quieres que nos descubra. — Indico el niño mientas se aproximaba a la puerta, yo asentí y me di media vuelta, listo para salir de la habitación.

—¡Alto ahí!

Una voz somnolienta, pero a la vez llena de energía, retumbo justo detrás de mis oídos. Me di vuelta para ver que Haruhi se encontraba frente a mí con la mirada más penetrante que jamas me haya dedicado.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a adentrarte en mi habitación?!

Esta furiosa.

—¡¿Crees que puedes interferir en el descanso de tu líder?!

Me empujo y me acorralo contra la pared, pero pronto dejo de prestar su atención en mi.

— ¡Y tu, pequeño traidor, deja de mirarme así! — Dijo mientras apuntaba con su índice a Sosuke, quien, por alguna razón que desconozco, no parecía para nada sorprendido por la actitud de Haruhi. — ¡Se que eres el único que sabe abrir esa puerta!

—¡Conspiradores! ¡Desertores! ¡Tendrán un castigo, una multa, una sanción que hará temblar los cielos y la tierra y hará que los dioses se arrepientan de haber creado este mundo! ¡Salgan ahooooooooooooooooooora!

Jamas había escuchado una puerta azotarse con tal fuerza.

— ¿Y tu por que estas tan tranquilo? — Le pregunte al niño que se encontraba a lado mío más sereno que el Mar Muerto.

—Siempre hace lo mismo.

—¿En serio?

—Si, mejor hay que bajar.

Llegamos a la parte de abajo y nos sentamos en el sillón de la sala, en espera de nuestra condena. Pasaron unos minutos y se escucharon los pasos de Haruhi bajando por las escaleras.

Finalmente se planto frente a nosotros.

—Harás mi desayuno.

—¿Qué? — Le pregunte sorprendido.

—¿Que estas sordo? ¡Dije que harás mi desayuno!

—¿Y eso es todo lo que haré, solamente preparare tu desayuno?

—¡No te hagas ilusiones, tarado! Esa es solo una mínima parte de tu sentencia.

No quiero ni saber que será el resto.

—¡No se queden ahí parados! ¡A trabajar!

¿Podrías dejar de gritar? Bueh... que importa. Sosuke me tomo de la mano y me llevo hasta la cocina, una cocina digna del mejor chef del mundo, tenia una estufa eléctrica de acero inoxidable, un refrigerador americano de quien-sabe-cuantas pulgadas estantes estrictamente ordenados llenos de verduras, frutas, condimentos, carnes, en fin... nada que ver con mi humilde cocina.

—Bueno, ¿y que le gusta desayunar a Haruhi?

—Licuado.

—¿Licuado? ¿Así nada mas?

—Si, siempre mete un montón de frutas ahí —dijo apuntando la licuadora — le pone leche y se lo toma todo.

—Ya veo... bien, tu me vas a ayudar.

Sosuke empezó a pasarme frutas y yo las corte para meterlas en el aparato.

Después de agregar la leche y el azúcar, apreté el botón de encendido y no pase nada. Lo volví a pulsar, y no prendió. Lo intente una tercera vez, mas no funciono.

—Hey, Sosuke, tu sabes como prende esto ¿no?

—No.

Bueno, es un niño, no debí preguntar.

—Pero _onee-chan_ sabe.

Asome mi cabeza por la puerta, para ver a Haruhi sentada frente al televisor cambiando de canal con una rapidez inconcebible.

—¡Haruhi!

—¿Y ahora que quieres?

—Eeeh, necesito que me ayudes...

¡Dios mío! No pueden hacer nada solos. — Me reprocho, finalmente levantándose del sofá.

Vino y se paro frente a mí cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Cómo prendo esto? — Le pregunte.

Ella apretó el botón y no prendió.

—Déjame ver.

Quito la tapa y movió el contenido con una cuchara, después movió su cabeza hacia atrás, como observando algo.

—¡Idiota! ¡Ni siquiera esta conectada! — Dijo mientras enchufaba la conexión, pero...

—¡Espera! ¡No pusiste la tapa!

Seguramente, podrán imaginarse lo que paso. Si, soy muy estúpido.

Todo el contenido se esparció por la cocina, incluyendo a Haruhi y a Sosuke (quien por alguna razón se estaban riendo) y a mí.

Fue entonces cuando escuchamos la puerta abrirse y dos voces discutiendo.

—¡Te dije que era una idea estúpida! — Decía la voz masculina.

—¡No lo hubiera propuesto si no fueras un completo idiota! — Contraataco una voz femenina, muy parecida a la de Haruhi, pero más madura.

El rostro de Haruhi y el de Sosuke se transformaron completamente. Ella me miro abriendo los ojos y cubriendo su boca con sus manos, después dijo:

— ¡Oh no! ¡Son mis padres!

* * *

¡Comentarios! ¡Comentarios!

Es lo único que pido, así que dejadlos.

¡Felicidades Mexico, campeones olimpicos! ¡Oh, si, si si si!


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 4**

Creo que nunca en toda mi vida, diez segundos se me habían pasado tan lenta e incómodamente.

Ese fue el tiempo en que los padres de Haruhi se quedaron viendo la escena que habíamos montado minutos atrás, y bueno, ¿qué podíamos hacer en una situación así? ¿Esconder todo y quitarnos la ropa sucia como por acto de magia? Definitivamente no, imposible.

Haruhi, Sosuke y yo nos quedamos estáticos ante la mirada asesina de aquel hombre de mediana edad y la de su acompañante femenina.

Y bueno, es que el cuadro no era nada agradable. Eran cerca de las dos de la tarde, Sosuke y Haruhi aun llevaban ropa de dormir, había un chico desconocido acompañándolos y por ultimo, pero no menos importante, había licuado de frutas derramado sobre toda la cocina, incluyéndonos.

—N-no es lo que parece, papa. — Finalmente hablo Haruhi, rompiendo con aquel incomodo silencio.

—¿Ah no, señorita? ¿Entonces que significa esto?

—Solo... solo tratábamos de... de... — Trataba de decir tartamudeando, mientras se estiraba los dedos y dirigía su mirada hacia todos lados. Jamas la había visto tan nerviosa, creo que este hombre es la única persona que la hace reaccionar así, increíble.

—¿Trataban de que? ¡¿De arruinar la cocina de tu madre?! — Pregunto molesto el señor Suzumiya.

—Tranquilízate ya, Yoshiro, si no es para tanto. — Intervino la mujer, mas no logro calmar a su marido, ya que el se giro hacia mí, y el único y fugaz contacto de su mirada con la mía hizo que la sangre se me helara y mi rostro palideciera por completo.

—Nosotros... nosotros solo tratábamos de preparar... — Trate de argumentar, pero fui interrumpido por...

—¡El desayuno para _onee-chan_! — Bendita sinceridad la de este niño.

—¡Cállate, tonto! — Semi grito Haruhi entre dientes.

—¡No llames así a tu hermano, Haru-chan! — Tercio la madre.

—¿Otra vez poniendo a hacer lo que te corresponde a los demás? — Pregunto el padre.

A decir verdad esto ya parecía mas una pelea familiar.

—¡No! Yo solo... — Trato de musitar Haruhi.

—Es todo culpa mía. — Creo que a sido lo más productivo que eh dicho en toso el día, si... culparme a mí mismo, siempre funciona.

—¿Y tu quien eres? — Me cuestiono altanero aquel hombre.

—Yo... yo soy Kyon... — ¿Kyon? ¿Por que dije eso? — Y soy compañero de clase de su hija, señor. Vera, en la mañana llame para ver como estaba y no parecía encontrarse nada bien ¿verdad Sosuke?

Apreté la mano del niño y como si estuviéramos conectados o algo, él entendió y asintió.

—Así que vine a ver como estaba y tratamos de prepararle el desayuno, pero algunas cosas no salieron muy bien.

—Pero si Haru-chan nunca se enferma. — Esa fue su madre.

—No mama, no estoy enferma. ¡Fue esto! — Anuncio Haruhi levantando el pantalón de su pijama hasta su rodilla, dejando al descubierto el vendaje de su herida.

—¿Y eso te impide hacer las cosas por ti sola? — Pregunto con la misma severidad con la que había hablado anteriormente el padre de Haruhi.

—No, papa. — Dijo ella agachando la cabeza, en un gesto increíblemente lindo.

—Y bien ¿todavía te duele?

Ella dirigió rápidamente su mirada hacia él, como si le sorprendiera el hecho de que se preocupara por ella, bueno... yo que sé.

—Déjame ver.

—Cuando descubrió el vendaje, la madre de Haruhi hizo una mueca de dolor.

—Ay hija ¿de verdad no te duele eso? — Pregunto preocupada su madre.

—No.

—Mi niña siempre a sido muy resistente. — Comento el Señor Suzumiya revelando por fin una pequeña sonrisa de orgullo. Aun así no dejaba de ser raro.

Las cosas ya se habían calmado, pero seguía rondando un aire de tensión en el ambiente.

—Y bueno, ya que iban a preparar el desayuno, ¿por qué no lo terminan? No eh comido nada desde que ''tu padre'' decidió regresar— Propuso la señora, acentuando la ultima parte con acidez.

—Si, y de una vez limpian todo eso. — Acompleto su padre, ignorando el reproche de su mujer.

Ambos salieron de la cocina, dejándonos solo a los tres de nuevo. Haruhi me ayudo a limpiar, lo cual fue extraño, pero yo pienso que fue mas una muestra de agradecimiento por haberle salvado el pellejo.

—Oye — me llamo unos momentos después mientras dejaba salir la yema del cascaron. — ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—¿Hacer que?

—Excusarme frente a mis padres, siempre te estas quejando de mi, pudiste haber aprovechado el momento y vengarte o algo.

Tenia razón, tuve la oportunidad de ver por primera vez a Haruhi siendo regañada, una dulce recompensa por todo lo que me a hecho pasar, pero no lo hice. Creo que en el fondo no deseaba que sucediera, sea como sea ella, yo no quiero que nada malo le pase, pero eso ultimo no se lo iba a decir.

—No lo sé.

—Bueno, solo ten cuidado con papa, es algo... exagerado.

—¿Y que se supone que haga?

—Solo no digas nada inapropiado.

* * *

Salimos de la cocina con el ''desayuno'' listo.

—¿Y ustedes que? — Dijo el señor desde su asiento dirijiendose a sus hijos — ¿Piensan sentarse en el comedor en pijama?

—No, papa. Enseguida nos cambiamos.

Haruhi tomo a su hermano por la muñeca y ambos subieron por las escaleras.

—¿Qué haces ahí parado? — Me pregunto... ¡Demonios! ¡Me sigue dando miedo!

—Aaah... nada, solo esperaba.

—Pues deja de esperar y siéntate. — Ordenó.

—Deja de tratarlo así, Yoshiro, el no te a hecho nada. — Dijo la madre de Haruhi, mientras ocupaba asiento frente a mí.

Después, ambos chicos bajaron y se sentaron a lado mío. Una vez ahí, pude ver mejor a su familia. Su madre era alta y esbelta, tenia la misma mirada juguetona de Sosuke y mantenía su cabello castaño corto hasta las mejillas, su rostro era muy bonito y tenia el mismo tono de voz de Haruhi, pero mas amable. Y su padre, su padre era guapo, no me malinterpreten, es solo que sé reconocer cuando un hombre lo es. Era alto y fuerte, su cabello era negro y corto y su rostro mantenía una expresión de severidad que daba miedo, pero tenia la misma mirada incipiente de su hija.

Los primeros minutos fueron igual de incómodos que al principio. Solo se escuchaba el golpear de los palillos con el plato y la respiración de los presentes. Ni siquiera se escuchaba la boca de Haruhi masticando la comida como loca, no había tocado el plato, se mantenía picando el arroz y mirándolo fijamente como si fuera el gran descubrimiento del año.

—Así que... — Comento el señor Suzumiya rompiendo el silencio— eres compañero de mi hija ¿eh?

—Sí, señor.

—También estas en su club, me imagino.

—Así es, señor.

—Oh, vamos muchacho, deja de llamarme señor, soy Yoshiro.

—E-esta bien, señor Yoshiro.

—Que no me dig... bueno que importa, ¿Y que quieres con mi hija?

—¿Qué? ¿D-de que habla?

—Ya sabes, si te gusta o algo, no me digas que solo viniste a ver como estaba.

—No, no. Nada de eso, se lo juro. — Voltee a ver a Haruhi, quien seguía con la cabeza gacha, pero su rostro teñido completamente de rojo. Pude escuchar a su madre y a Sosuke riéndose. ¡No es gracioso!

—Bueno, entonces por que tanto interés.

—Es... es solo que ayer fue su cumpleaños y no le ofrecí ningún regalo... quería saber si deseaba algo.

Al momento que termine esa frase, todos dirigieron su mirada hacia mí. Haruhi y yo sabíamos que eso era mentira, pero ese no era el problema. Fue su madre la primera en hablar.

—Haru-chan... ¿por qué no nos recordaste una fecha así?

¿En serio? ¡¿En serio?! Cómo le piden que se los recuerde, se supone que son sus padres ¡ustedes deberían saber!

—Ya no importa, mama... — Dijo Haruhi negando con la cabeza.

—Claro que importa, niña. Pero hay gente muy descuidada. — Afirmo su padre.

—¿''Gente muy descuidada''? Seguramente hablas de ti, tu también eres su padre ¿recuerdas?

—Si, soy su padre. Y me la paso trabajando para darle lo mejor, no tengo tiempo para esas cosas.

—Claro, cuando se trata de tu familia nunca tienes tiempo. — Reprocho con sarcasmo la mujer.

—¿Y que quieres que haga? Que me salga del trabajo y venga a casa todo el tiempo que quieras ¡Sabes lo difícil que es mantener mi puesto!

Haruhi hundió su rostro aun más, si era posible. Y creo que la entiendo, si mis padres se pusieran a discutir frente algún invitado, yo ya habría salido corriendo.

—No, no tienes que hacer algo tan exagerado. Si tan solo organizaras tu agenda y le brindaras un espacio en ella a tus hijos todo estaría bien.

—Pudiera haberlo hecho si no hubieras organizado ese estúpido viaje.

—Si sabias que no iba a funcionar ¡¿Por qué aceptaste?! — Pregunto su madre, a punto de perder los estribos.

Él se levanto de su lugar y estuvo a punto de terminar la frase cuando...

—Papa, ya... — Suplico Sosuke, quien tomaba de la camisa a su padre.

El no se calmo, solo se dirigió rápidamente escaleras arriba.

— Con permiso — Fue lo único que su madre dijo antes de salir tras él.

* * *

Los tres nos encargamos de limpiar el resto. Haruhi no se atrevió a mirarme en ningún momento, seguramente por la vergüenza.

—Iré a darle de comer a mi pez. — Dijo Sosuke tomando rebanadas de jamón del refrigerador – no sé por que – y alejándose por el corredor.

Después, Haruhi desapareció, y yo decidí marcharme, no sin antes hablar con Sosuke.

—Hey amigo ¿qué haces? — Pregunte acercándome a Sosuke, quien tenia entre manos una cubeta verde.

—Estoy alimentando a Ponyo.

—¿Ponyo?

—Si, así se llama mi pez.

—¿Y la alimentas con jamón?

—Si, ella siempre quiere comer jamón, es carnívora.

—Bueno, pero no le des mucho.

—Tengo que darle mucho, por que si le doy hace esto ¡mira!

Acerco la cubeta hacia mí, y la pecesita que se encontraba dentro empezó a dar vueltas en el agua, soltando chorrillos por la boca.

—Genial — le dije — pero recuerda de lo que hablamos, si algo raro sucede no le digas a nadie, vas corriendo con tu hermana, le pides mi teléfono y me llamas ¿vale?

—Sí.

—Bueno, entonces nos vemos luego.

—¡Adiós!

—Adiós.

* * *

Al salir de la casa, me encontré con Haruhi sentada en las escaleras de la entrada, con sus codos en sus piernas y cabeza entre sus manos. Luce mal.

—¿Puedo sentarme? —Pregunte mientras me ponía a su altura.

—Ya lo hiciste. — Me respondió medio ausente, mirando algún punto fijamente.

No me miro, no dijo nada. Solo estuvimos ahí sentados cerca de diez minutos en silencio absoluto.

—Se van a separar.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo puedes asegurar eso? — Le pregunte.

—No es la primera vez que lo hacen... ... en una ocasión, mis compañeras de secundaria vinieron a casa a hacer un proyecto escolar, era la primera vez que llevaba amigas a casa, y mis padres comenzaron a discutir desde la cocina. Incomodaron a mis compañeras, y ellas decidieron irse. Mama me había convencido de que tratara de hacer amigos, pero después de eso, y por otras cosas por las que era conocida en la escuela, las chicas ya no me hablaban.

No supe que responder, nunca eh pasado por una situación así, mis padres se llevan bien, somos una familia funcional, creo. Y todas las veces que mis amigos van a mi casa, mis padres se comportan muy amables. Me doy cuenta de que no conozco a Haruhi como presumo hacerlo, no sé que siente, que piensa, ni que pasa una vez que sale del salón del club. Hasta hace unos días no sabia siquiera donde vivía.

—Todo empezó desde que Sosuke nació —Prosiguió —el tiempo en el que mama estaba embarazada coincidió a cuando papa fue ascendido de rango. Él es General de Marina y no puede pasar mucho tiempo en casa, siempre acepta todas las misiones disponibles y todo su tiempo se le va en el trabajo. Pero cuando mama estaba embarazada, papa tuvo una de las más importantes misiones de su carrera y lo mantuvo cerca de seis meses fuera del país, yo era pequeña y no podía ayudarla mucho, y de eso se encargo mi padrino, un amigo cercano de mis padres. En ese tiempo el se preocupo mucho por ella y mi hermano, papa también lo hacia, pero no podía estar aquí, y el es muy celoso. Cuando mi padre llego, se encontró con mi padrino cargando a mi hermano y yo en sus piernas, nos estaba contando un cuento, no estoy segura, pero creo que mi papa sintió como si le hubieran arrebatado a su familia, y todo empeoro.

—¿Qué ocurrió entonces? — Pregunte, sorprendido por todo lo que Haruhi me estaba confesando.

—La situación se puso fea, primero comenzaron discutiendo, pero unos momentos después, papa se le fue a golpes a mi padrino. Desde ese día ya nada es lo mismo. Y lo peor, es que a Sosuke le toco lo peor. Yo no me puedo quejar mucho, mi infancia esta llena de buenos recuerdos, mi padre y yo pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos, igual con mama, pero Sosuke... el pasa el día con las profesoras del centro infantil, es tan callado y tímido que no a hecho ni un amigo, y ya hasta se invento una amiga imaginaria, yo no quiero que viva imaginándose cosas, es mi hermano... ¡Ahhhh!... no se porque te cuento esto... — termino, sacudiendo su cabeza.

—Entonces... lo que dijiste acerca de la luna de miel...

—Era cierto —me interrumpió — bueno, mas o menos cierto. Mi mama organizo todo eso del viaje como ultima esperanza para recuperar su matrimonio y esas cosas, pero ya viste, no funciono. Con ellos dos nada sirve, no todo es culpa de papa, mi madre tambien es muy terca, si están juntos se pelean, si no lo están también, por eso lo único que les queda y lo mejor para los dos es el divorcio.

—Pero no lo mejor para ustedes ¿verdad? Tu hermano y tu no quieren eso.

—Pues no... —Dijo hundiendo su rostro entre sus brazos.

Y no se como lo hice ni porque lo hice, pero la abrase. Bueno, casi. Pase mi brazo por arriba de sus hombros y ella no se resistió, creo que era lo que ella necesitaba, que alguien la escuche y la acompañe, desahogarse simplemente.

Después de un rato, deshizo con cuidado el abrazo y se puso de pie, sonriéndome finalmente.

—Bueno, creo que tengo que regresar.

—Si... ¿vas a estar bien?

—Claro, si no es para tanto.

—Bien... entonces... ¿nos vemos luego?

—Ammmm... seria mejor que no vengas en un rato... ya sabes...

—Si, entiendo. Entonces, hasta pronto.

—Si, hasta pronto.

La vi atravesar la puerta y después me retire.

* * *

De regreso a casa no pude dejar de pensar en todo lo que me había dicho. Jamas se me habría cruzado por la cabeza una idea así, una familia así, una situación así.

Cuando llegue a casa salude a mi madre y mi hermana y me fui directo a mi habitación. Fue ahí cuando recibí una llamada de Koizumi.

—¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

—¿Hola?

—Hola, lo siento por no saludar antes, pero ¿qué hiciste para detenerlo?

—¿Detener que?

—Uno de los espacios cerrados más grandes creados por Suzumiya-san últimamente.

—¿Qué? ¿En serio? ¿Porque no me avisaste?

—Lo iba a hacer, pero al parecer la situación comenzó a ser regulada, por ti, supongo. ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

—Me gustaría contarte, sabes. Pero creo que es una situación familiar ajena a mí.

—Bueno, eso no importa. Te felicito, has hecho un buen trabajo. ¿Algo mas en lo que te pueda ayudar?

—No, nada... ... ¿sabes que? Si, si hay algo.

—¿Y que es?

—Es sobre mi... me pasa cuando estoy a solas con Haruhi... o muy cerca... ¿como explicarlo...? Me siento... me siento raro.

Pude sentir su molesta sonrisa desde el otro lado del teléfono.

— Me temo que en eso no te puedo ayudar.

Grandisimo idiota...

* * *

¡Woooooooooooaaaaaah!

No lo puedo creer, lo escribí en tiempo récord. No sé, fue como si Haruhi hablara por mí.

Pero bueno... ¡comentarios! ¡Comentarios! Díganme que les pareció.

Hasta la próxima.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 5**

—Apresúrate, Kyon.

—No es tan fácil.

No, no es fácil caminar sobre la arena. Y el camino se dificulta aun más cuando existe una falta de luz tan evidente.

Se supone que estamos en invierno, pero el clima aquí es muy cálido, incluso refrescante.

—¿Cuánto falta? — Le pregunto a mi acompañante mientras limpio con mi muñeca las finas gotas de sudor de mi frente.

— No falta más. ¡Llegamos!

Me pregunto porque se encuentra tan emocionada, si yo solo veo un inmenso mar frente a mí, si, es muy bonito, pero nada extraordinario. Me gire a verla y pude apreciar el entusiasmo en su enorme sonrisa.

—¿Que? ¿No puedes verlos? — Me pregunta con incertidumbre.

Yo me limito a negar con la cabeza, no sé de que habla. Unos instantes después, tomó mi mano, y pude verlo todo.

Cientos de peces saltaban, casi volando, sobre el mar. Con pequeñas aletas, que más bien parecían alas, de distintos colores, se impulsaban dejando tras de sí hermosas llamaradas de luz rojas, verdes, amarillas, azules, cientos de colores que creaban un espectáculo visual increíble, teniendo como fondo las brillantes estrellas y el calmo cielo nocturno.

—¿ No es increíble?

—Lo es... — Respondo aun absorto en el efecto que causa en mi la situación, pero la sensación no dura mucho...

* * *

El retintín de la alarma que programe la noche anterior se introdujo en mis oídos, acabando con cualquier evidencia de sueño existente.

Esta mañana no estoy cansado, tampoco molesto. Después de una semana de descansar de Haruhi, y en la cual no he hecho nada digno de mencionar, la llamada que me hizo anoche me resulta interesante, ya que en pocos días regresamos a clases y que mejor que dedicar el tiempo a los amigos, además, me dio la oportunidad de llevar a mi hermana.

A la cita asistiremos Haruhi, Sosuke, mi hermana, Tsuruya , e ignorando completamente el argumento inicial ''descansaran de mí y mis locuras durante dos semanas'' Haruhi volvió a reunir a Nagato, Koizumi, Asashina y por supuesto, yo.

¿Adónde iremos? Se preguntaran. Pues al barco que lidera el señor Susumiya, uno de los más grandes de la prefectura y en el cual su hija a conseguido que pasemos un rato ahí, esto debería preocuparme, pero el sueño que tuve esta mañana me llena de una sensación de tranquilidad poco común en mi. Aun así, hubo algo que me pareció extraño, dirán que soy un loco, pero lo raro para mi no fueron los peces, si no Haruhi, creo que he soñado con ella solo una vez aparte de esta, y precisamente no fue un sueño, si no un aislamiento y descartando las pesadillas, este es el único en el que ella aparece de esta manera.

Pero bueno, pensar tanto en ella no me llevara a ningún lado.

* * *

Después de desayunar y arreglar todo lo que llevaríamos, mi hermana y yo salimos de casa rumbo al puerto. Cuando llegamos no pudimos evitar abrazarnos los hombros porque el frío era realmente intenso. Trate de buscar con la mirada a los demás, pero la neblina no me lo permitía, hasta que por fin escuche la voz de alguien.

—¡Aquí! ¡Por aquí! — Era la voz de Haruhi, rápidamente localicé su figura dando saltos tratando de llamar nuestra atención, y la de los demás a lado suyo.

Nos acercamos y nos dedicamos a saludar a todos y, al parecer, mi hermana tuvo especial conexión con Sosuke, tanto que no se separaron ni un minuto hasta llegar al navío donde Haruhi nos explico que era lo que tenia planeado, bueno... cosas de niños.

Una vez ahí pude notar que era lo que el niño traía entre manos, debí imaginarlo, esa cubeta.

Me acerque a el y le pregunte:

—¿Crees que este bien traerla?

El ladeo la cabeza como si no entendiera la pregunta.

—No. — Respondió.

Me quede mirándolo por unos instantes, ¿cómo puede creer que no presente ningún riesgo? Es un pez y los peces viven en el mar, claro que es peligroso.

—Bien, solo procura tener cuidado y recuerda — baje el tono de mi voz — es nuestro secreto.

—¡Sí! — Me contesto sonriendo.

Después de unos minutos en los que entable una absurda platica con Koizumi, en la cual me informo sobre la reanudación de sus poderes y los de Nagato, pude apreciar mejor el barco. Era grande, como seguramente se imaginan, muy grande y el día de hoy estaba de exhibición, parecía buque de guerra, pero según Haruhi no tiene nada que ver con eso, es mas bien para vigilancia militar e incluso para exportaciones e importaciones. En cualquier otro caso nos hubiera costado bastante visitarlo, pero gracias al señor Suzumiya y a contactos de Tsuruya, entramos gratis.

—El barco va a zarpar en unos minutos — comenzó con su monologo Haruhi — y quiero que todos estén preparados para lo que vamos a ver. ¡Veremos un espectáculo increíble que solo se presenta en esta época de invierno, chicos! —Continuo, levantando su puño frente a su pecho — ¿Han escuchado hablar de los peces golondrina? ¿No? Pues son increíbles, tienen alas en vez de aletas y dado el frío de la estación saltan dando grandes brincos ¡tan grandes que parece que vuelan! — En ese momento mi corazón se detuvo... peces... voladores... mi sueño... — Así que vallan a comer algo y diviértanse un rato porque tendrán que disfrutar del espectáculo, solo les advierto que es un difícil apreciar por la neblina.

Ahora sé que mi sueño no fue un sueño, sino una predicción. Claro, no tan radicalmente, pero si concuerda, ahora resulta que soy psíquico. Me quede pensando es eso cerca de 15 minutos, en lo que el barco aprovecho para despegar, provocando que la brisa helada me golpeara, me gire a ver a Mikuru, Tsuruya y Nagato que observaban desde la esquina el movimiento del mar, por otro lado estaba Koizumi cuidando de los niños, mientras que Sosuke le mostraba emocionado a mi hermana todo lo que podía hacer su pez. Por un momento... unos 10 segundos para ser más exactos, me sentí fuera de lugar, como si mi alma se saliera del cuerpo y este se quedara ahí, estático, observando. No fue que reaccione hasta que el grito salvaje de Tsuruya atravesó mis oídos.

—¡Yo! ¡Kyon! — Dijo mientras daba una firme palmada a mi espalda — ¡Anímate un poco! Mira a Haru-nyan, ese si que es espíritu... ¿o es que te sientes mal?

—No, no. Estoy bien, no te preocupes. — Respondí mientras me enderezaba.

—Que bueno que es así. ¡No hay que dejar que el espíritu decaiga! — Seguido de eso, se fue a paso largo con los demás.

Me acerque a Haruhi, que se encontraba ensimismada al barandal de la popa observando con detenimiento el agua.

—Si te asomas mas te vas a caer.

—Déjame. Estoy buscando sirenas. — Me contesto sin girarse a verme.

—¿Sirenas?

—¿Que no oíste? Sirenas, mujeres pez, la esposa del tritón.

—¿No creerás que existen?

—Puede ser, nunca hay que limitarse. Además, yo una vez escuche una.

—¿En serio?

—Si, fue hace como dos años, mi padre y yo vinimos a este barco, el se fue a trabajar y yo me quede aquí, exactamente aquí, observando... estaba a punto de caer dormida del aburrimiento, cuando algo me despertó. Era un canto, un canto hermoso ¡y obviamente era una sirena! Ya que aquí la única chica era yo y puedo asegurarte que no abrí la boca ni para bostezar.

—Claro Haruhi, como la luna es roja y tus mejillas son de queso...

—No necesito que me creas, ni que me hables ¿sabes que? No te hablare, ¡te aplicare la ley del hielo!

—No lo harás.

—¡Claro que lo haré!

—¿Vez? ¡La acabas de romper!

—¡Ah! Eso no... ¡ah!... ¡Tarado!

Me gusta tanto su reacción cuando le gano.

—Bueno, hablando de tu padre ¿cómo van las cosas? — Pregunte.

—Aaaah, pues nada bien.

—¿Qué a pasado?

—Nada importante, que mis padres se divorcian y mi madre se marcha al sur.

—¿Qué? ¡¿Hablas en serio?! ¿Qué pasara con ustedes?

—Ese es el problema.

—No pensaras dejar la escuela para ir con tu madre... ... ¿o sí?

Ella no me contesto, nada mas puso su rostro sobre sus muñecas, apartándome la mirada, no pensara hacerlo... no, no puede ¡la brigada es todo para ella!

Después se giro hacia mí.

—Deja de mirarme así, que aun no he dicho nada. — Me reprocho, pero enseguida dejo de prestarme atención, ya que...

—¿Qué? — Pregunto después de dar un salto — ¡¿Qué?! ¡Han salido antes de tiempo!

Ella tomo mi brazo con fuerza conduciéndome hasta la esquina donde los demás se encontraban.

— ¡Chicos, miren! ¡Son grandiosos!

Empezo con unas decenas saltando por el agua, pero unos minutos después, un centenar de peces saltaban enérgicamente. Todos miraban asombrados, incluso Nagato tenia una mirada diferente, supongo que de donde ella viene no suceden estas cosas.

_—Onee-chan_, son tan bonitos_. _— Comento Sosuke a Haruhi, jalando el borde de su chamarra y sosteniendo con fuerza la cubeta.

—Lo sé Sosuke, por eso te traje_. _— Ella miro hacia atrás y dirigiéndose a mi me dijo: — ¡Mira, Kyon! ¿No es genial?

—Lo es...

—Tengo que hacer pipí, _onee-chan_. — Interrumpió el niño moviendo los pies.

—¡Ah! ¿Justo ahora Sosuke? — Contesto Haruhi.

—Si ¡es muy urgente!

—Bien, el baño esta por allá — indico señalando con su índice hacia el fondo. — Kyon, llevalo.

—¿Qué? ¿Por que yo? — Reclame.

—¡Porque yo digo! — Exclamo aun sin voltearse a mirar, ya que el ''espectáculo'' aun seguía.

Bueno, y como a este tipo de ordenes me resulta imposible negarme, acepte.

Llevando de la mano a Sosuke, quien llevaba de la suya esa cubeta verde con el animalito o más bien, animalita dentro, fuimos en busca del sanitario. Él caminaba como dando saltitos y no se quedaba quieto. Seguimos un letrero con una flecha que apuntaba hacia enfrente y que decía ''WC'', y no encontramos nada, luego le preguntamos a un encargado y nos dijo que lo habían cambiado al segundo piso, así que a toda prisa tome al niño en brazos para que no ocurriera ningún tipo de accidente, y trotando, baje las escaleras para llegar hasta el baño. Una vez ahí, tuve que ejercer mi papel de niñero desabrochando la chamarra y el overol rojo que llevaba. Espere unos minutos hasta que terminara en los cuales me dedique a observar a la pasajera de la cubeta verde, es muy extraña, tiene cara de niña... recuerdo una vez que mi abuela me habló sobre este tipo de peces, me contó que según el mito, estos peces atraen desastre, ojalá no tenga razón.

—Listo. — Exclamo orgulloso Sosuke, mientras cerraba la puerta del baño.

—Bien, ahora tienes que lavarte las manos.

Él levanto los brazos para que lo alcanzara hacia el lavabo. Después de eso, nos salimos tranquilos y nos encontramos con que aun no terminaba el vuelo de los peces, nos asomamos por el barandal y pusimos la cubeta en el piso.

Pero no esperaba lo que pasaria...

—¡K-kyon-kun! ¿Q-que es eso? — Era la voz de Sosuke, que se escuchaba llena de temor y cuando me gire a verlo, su pequeño rostro mantenía una expresión de espanto.

—¿De que hablas? — Le pregunte confundido.

—¡Eso! — Grito, apuntando hacia el fondo y aferrándome a mí con fuerza.

Me volví hacia esa dirección y pude identificar una especie de masa acuosa, como uno de esos nuevos estados de la materia, plasma, creo que se llama, que se acercaba lentamente hacia nosotros. Trate de acercarme para identificar lo que era, pero no concrete el acto, ya que Sosuke me tomo con fuerza del borde del pantalón, impidiendo que avanzara. Pronto dos mas saltaron hacia el barco, eso lo explica todo... vienen del mar, pero ¿qué son? Mi confusión se debía a que al momento que saltaron al piso del barco, su autentica forma era la de un pez golondrina, pero al hacer contacto con la madera lustrada del suelo, su forma paso a ser la de una masa azul gelatinosa, con unos ojos negros y profundos que me aterraban y ya no eran tres, ni cinco... ni diez.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, abrase a Sosuke con fuerza mientras trataba de huir de aquellas criaturas, miraba al suelo prestando atención en no caerme, cuando de pronto sentí el impacto de mi frente contra una firme superficie. Me tambalee y dirigí mi mirada hacia al frente, y pude percibir una extraña figura, la figura de un hombre, que nos miraba fijamente lleno exasperación. Retrocedí unos pasos y puse al niño y a la cubeta tras de mi tratando de protegerlos, pero ya no funcinaria, estabamos rodeados.

Aquel hombre de dudosa procedencia, que vestía un saco a rayas azul marino y una extravagante capa color fiusha, que usaba unos aretes y un collar dorado, que tenia el cabello largo como damita, anaranjado alborotado y que al principio llegue a creer que era uno de esos turistas extraños, descarto esa posibilidad de mi mente cuando admitió su complicidad con esas criaturas.

—Quítensela. — Ordeno a esos pequeños monstruos que nos mantenían atrapados.

Al instante, como si se tratara de un grupo de sirvientes entrenados, formaron entre todos, uniéndose, una criatura única que nos doblaba en tamaño,y formada de agua y solo agua, trato de arrebatarle la cubeta a Sosuke, mas no lo logro. Corrí con todas mis fuerzas, cargando a esos 20 kilos de niño y a la que al parecer era el origen de nuestro problema, hasta llegar al primer piso del barco. Una vez ahí, trate de tranquilizarlo, diciéndole ''no te preocupes, yo estoy aquí'', pero pronto y por las escaleras contrarias a las que habíamos bajado, apareció nuevamente ese hombre, controlando a distancia al monstruo liquido.

—¡Devuélvanme a mi hija! — Grito enfurecido dando paso firme hacia nosotros.

—N-no sé de que habla... — Me excuse, asustado. Pero al parecer había alguien que si lo sabia.

—¡Ella no quiere estar con usted! ¡Ponyo quiere estar con migo! — Dijo Sosuke, muy decidido para alguien tan pequeño, lo cual me hizo sentir patético, puesto que yo no cabía en mi mismo del miedo.

—Su nombre es Brunilda ¡no vuelvan a llamarla así! ¡Estúpidos humanos! — Grito furioso el señor, para luego dar una orden muy peligrosa, para nosotros, claro. — Desaste de ellos.

Como si nos hubiera golpeado una enorme ola de mar, caímos de inmediato al suelo y contra la pared Sosuke y yo, esa horrible criatura nos había golpeado lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarnos sin posibilidad de ponernos de pie, me volví hacia Sosuke, quien parecía estar inconsciente a lado mío, si le paso algo ¿qué le diré a Haruhi? ¿Que voy a hacer... ?

—Ven aquí, mi pequeña... — Musito el individuo que se acercaba hacia nosotros, con una ternura bastante aterradora, tratando de alcanzar el pequeño balde que ya escaseaba en agua y en donde se encontraba la minúscula niña pez. Me arrodille tratando de alcanzar el recipiente, mas el hombre no me lo permitió, mi mano rozo la cubeta provocando que el contenido se esparciera sobre el suelo. El tipo me tomo desprevenido e hizo que el esperpento aquel me atacara nuevamente, dejándome en el suelo, empapado. Cuando trate de aclararme la vista otra vez, con el rabillo del ojo, pude ver al sujeto tomando a la pez entre sus manos. Iba a levantarme, a gritar, hacer algo, pero una personita me gano...

—¡Deje a mi amiga! — Grito con la pocas fuerzas que le quedaban Sosuke, levantándose del suelo y corriendo rápidamente hacia las manos del señor.

—Ten cuidado... — Le indique, pero no me hizo caso, salto sobre el tipejo tratando de obtener lo que era suyo, pero como seguramente lo imaginan, no lo consiguió, ya que sus escasos 115 centímetros de altura no le alcanzaron.

Pero no fue necesario, puesto que ahí mismo, en las manos de quien aseguraba era su padre, la niña pez volvió a efectuar esa asombrosa transformación que días antes habíamos presenciado, pero en viceversa.

—No, Brunilda ¡No desperdicies tu magia en esto! — Suplico el sujeto.

Pero ella ya había saltado de sus manos y en el aire comenzó a gritar a la par que sus extremidades aparecían.

—¡Brazos! — Sus dos brazos surgieron remplazando aquellas rojas aletas — ¡Axilas! — Un viento fuerte y frio comenzaba a golpear contra nuestros rostros — ¡Pies! — Con voz chillona exclamaba la que estaba a punto de consumar su transformación en niña — ¡Ojos! — Ahora el viento era mas agresivo haciendo que una exagerada brisa nos recorriera, provocándome un tremendo escalofrío — ¡Nariz! — El viento ya parecía huracán ocasionando que nuestras ropas se secaran y que el enorme barco llegara a tambalear por la magnitud de las acometidas. — ¡Ponyo! — Grito. — ¡Ponyo quiere a Sosuke! — Una enorme ola logro aplastarnos a todos los presentes, entro por la balaustrada de la derecha, yo tome a Sosuke con fuerza evitando que se lo llevara el agua y, la oleada, obligándonos a cerrar los parpados durante unos minutos, cesó después.

Cuando abrí los ojos, Sosuke ya estaba espabilado ocupando lugar junto a mi. Se meneo tratando de secar su ropa y corrió a abrazar a la niña que se encontraba al frente. Con un vestido rojo y unos bombachos calzoncillos blancos estaba ahí, y no había rastro del tipo, ni de su horrible creación.

Nos apresuramos en subir las escaleras, de verdad que no sabia que iba a hacer ni decir, pero sentía una grande necesidad de ver a los demas. Cuando llegamos al segundo piso ya podía escuchar los gritos de Haruhi pidiendo como loca que la dejaran pasar. Me anime y corrí más rápido.

—Mi hermano esta aya abajo ¡también Kyon, déjenme pasar! — Peleaba, como la terca que es, con un oficial.

—Señorita, ya le dije que...

—¡Sosuke! — Grito ella, esquivando el brazo del oficial y abalanzándose sobre su hermano al grado de casi asfixiarlo.

—¡Ay! ¡Que bueno que estas bien! Creí que te habías ahogado... — después dirigió su mirada molesta hacia mí — ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? ¡Si solo iban al baño!

—Lo siento — le respondí rascándome la nuca — fue mi culpa.

—No es cierto ¡Kyon-kun evito que me ahogara! — Exclamo el niño haciendo exagerados movimientos con las manos, tratando de explicar la situación.

Después, Haruhi se puso de pie e hizo, mas bien dijo, algo que jamas había escuchado salir de su boca.

Y se los juro, guardare eso para mí, para mí y solo para mí.

—Gracias.

Lo dijo casi en un susurro, pero eso no le quita lo bueno. Pronto evito mi mirada y la de todos, por la vergüenza, supongo.

Mi alegría interna había evitado que me diera cuenta de lo que todos observaban con curiosidad, como si se tratara de un objeto antiguo muy valioso.

—Y ¿ella quien es? — Pregunto Asashina acercándose a la peculiar niña que yacía a lado mío.

—Si Kyon ¿quién es ella? — Segundo Haruhi, quien la miraba con asombro, con un encanto único, con una enorme sonrisa.

* * *

¿Comentarios?

. . .

Sí, comentarios.

¡Comentarios!


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 6**

De nervios.

Así es como me pone cada vez que tiene este tipo de ideas. Y nadie se opone, nadie reclama. Pero que se le va a hacer, ella manda.

—Solo por unos días ¡estará bien, no le pasara nada!

—No, no y ¡no! — Le respondí, apartando a la pequeña pelirroja de su alcance. — Me la quedo yo.

Mi hermana, animada, saltaba al mismo tiempo que Sosuke, seguramente por la emoción de tener un huésped tan especial en casa.

Ya habíamos salido todos del barco, según el señor Suzumiya era lo mejor después de lo que había sucedido. Según él, el mar seguiría con una furia similar por algunos días y lo mejor era que nos resguardáramos lo mas lejos posible del puerto.

Ahora, como se habrán dado cuenta, trataba de hacer un máximo esfuerzo para lograr convencer a Haruhi de que quien debía quedarse con Ponyo era yo. Ella piensa que es una niña extraordinaria que nos encontramos en el barco, invente que la encontramos sola a punto de caer por la proa y la rescatamos. Y, respecto a donde se encontraba el pez, hizo miles de preguntas, casi descubriéndonos en el intento, como la buena detective que es. Pero mi intuición y mi facilidad de improvisación ayudaron, y volvimos a mentir. Ella piensa que el animal ahora esta nadando por las inmensas corrientes de agua que el mar arrastra. Y solo dijo ''bueno, es un pez y los peces viven en el mar''.

Koizumi, Asashina y los demás se despidieron, dejándome con toda la carga como siempre.

—Ella tiene que quedarse con nosotros, la entrenare, le daré consejos para que sea parte de la brigada.

Oh no, eso sí que no. Si algo no quiero que pase es que moldees a tu manera a una inocente criatura como ella. Trate de hacerme el duro y le respondí decidido por enésima vez:

—Dije que no, se queda conmigo.

—¡Ah! ¡Tu no puedes oponerte contra mí! — Decía ella. — Además, ni siquiera has pedido su opinión.

Uh no, golpe bajo.

Haruhi, Sosuke y mi hermana se me quedaron viendo como en espera de que lo hiciera. Ya sabia que iba a responder, no tenia caso.

—¿Y bien...? — Pregunte de pie frente a ella.

Ella miro a Sosuke, luego me dirigió la mirada a mi, el brillo en sus ojos se volvió segador al momento que decía:

—¡Ponyo quiere Sosuke! — Después, cual furiosa ola marina se lanzo contra el, a punto de lograr derribarlo por competo.

—¡Ahí esta! — Exclamo Haruhi, inflando el pecho de orgullo por su evidente victoria.

—Muy bien, bien por ti. — Le respondí — Pero ¿me podrías decir donde piensas guardarla?

—No hables de ella como si fuese un objeto, Kyon. — Me regañaba mientras acercaba su índice a mi pecho. — Es una niña, n - i - ñ - a ¿entiendes?

—Bueno, ¿y donde se supone que se quedara l a?

—En mi desván, claro. O en mi cuarto, ahí nadie entra, en la cochera o en el sótano. Incluso en el jardín o en la sala ¿a quien le importa? Si de todos modos nunca hay nadie en casa.

Me quede mirándola. No quiero que se quede con ella, vamos, ¿ustedes dejarían a una niña con una loca como Haruhi? No, claro que no. Y peor aun, lo que pasaría si descubre lo que es en realidad, no tengo ni idea de cuando ni a que horas, ni en donde se transforma.

Pero aun así termino por llevársela.

—¡Hey Kyon! ¿A donde crees que vas? — Me gritaba Haruhi desde su patio cuando estaba a punto de irme con mi hermana.

—A casa. — Le respondí.

—Pues nada mas recuerda que en esto estamos tú y yo, no me dejes toda la responsabilidad a mi.

—¿De que hablas? — Pregunte.

—No te hagas el tonto. A esta niña la vamos a cuidar los dos, y si yo ya la estoy hospedando en mi casa, tu tienes la obligación de sacarla a pasear mañana ¿no pensaras que se quedara todo el día en casa?

—Ah, esta bien. — Dije después de un largo suspiro. — ¿A que hora quieres que venga?

—Te quiero aquí a las tres en punto. — Ordeno. — Y recuerda ¡ni un minuto antes ni un minuto después!

—Claro, claro. Nos vemos mañana.

—¡Adiós Haru-chan! — Se despidió mi hermana.

Y en un cambio de humor de lo más radical, Haruhi la correspondió.

Vi como entraban a casa los dos niños y ella, y después nos fuimos. Solo espero que no pase nada malo esta noche.

A la mañana siguiente me levante de la cama como con un colapso nervioso, preocupado por como habían pasado la noche los hermanos Suzumiya y la semi sirena.

No paraba de pensar esto y aquello, y trate de relajarme un poco. Abrí la puerta corrediza de mi habitación para tomar algo de aire fresco en el balcón, pero el aire era tan frío que opte por mejor darme un baño.

Pase una gran parte del día ayudando a mi madre con la cocina, otra escuchando las experiencias con las chicas de mi padre, en la cual mama lo golpeo mas de diez veces y mi hermana y yo no pudimos evitar burlarnos, y otra convenciéndola de que no podía llevarla conmigo.

Cuando por fin salí de casa, faltaba aproximadamente una hora para las tres de la tarde. Lleve dinero por sí la niña quería algo, no sé, carne.

Y mientras caminaba Koizumi me llamo.

—Hola, Kyon.

—Hola Koizumi, supongo que me llamas por lo que paso ayer ¿no?

—Ciertamente.

—¿Y?

—¡Ah! Lo siento. Estoy algo distraído últimamente. Desde ayer por la tarde Susumiya no a dejado de crear espacios, solo que estos son diferentes.

—¿Diferentes? ¿A que te refieres? — Pregunte.

—¿De verdad quieres que te explique? Yo aun no estoy muy seguro de entender.

—Adelante.

—Bueno, no sé de donde aya sacado la idea, pero, como seguramente ya te has dado cuenta, uno de los deseos de Susumiya se a concluido, y en la realidad. Esto es peligroso, nunca había creado algo así, aunque ya lo a hecho con animales otras veces... ¿recuerdas lo que paso con las palomas aquella ves? ¿O como hizo que el gato hablara?

—Sí.

—Pues eso no es nada comparado con lo que a hecho esta vez. Esta ves a creado una especie de sirena y la doto de una magia impresionante. Y los espacios que ahora hace son muy confusos, no hay avatares, ni monstruos destruyendo edificios, solo están llenos de imágenes y criaturas confusas, sin cuerpo ni forma.

—¿Y esto les dificulta el trabajo? — Pregunte.

—Así es, ya que no sabemos por donde atacar. Lo bueno es que crecen a una velocidad disminuida.

—¿ Y que crees que los ocasione?

—La Agencia y mis compañeros creer que el núcleo de todo esto es la confusión por la que sus sentimientos están pasando, lo que pasa con su familia. Pero yo, en lo personal, creo que es la interacción con la niña. No creo que sea mera casualidad que la mayor parte de los aislamientos ocurran cuando las dos chicas están juntas.

—Entonces... ¿quieres que las mantenga separadas?

—No. No creo que sea conveniente, no sabemos que es lo que pueda pasar una vez que esto suceda.

—Entonces ¿hay algo que tenga que hacer yo?

—Mantener la situación en orden, creo. No dejes que Suzumiya se de cuenta de la verdadera procedencia de la niña. Ya que, diferencia de Asashina, Nagato y yo, esta chica no puede controlarse.

—Y no crees que el famoso sentido común de Haruhi no le permita darse cuenta de eso.

—Pues... si, supongo. Pero aun así hay que tener cuidado.

Corte la llamada con un mal sabor de boca, pero algo más tranquilo.

Estuve esperando un rato a que diera la hora y exactamente cuando mi reloj marco las tres en punto, salí corriendo hacia la puerta. Toque un par de veces hasta que fui atendido por la madre de Haruhi, quien aun llevaba bata de dormir y traía una ojeras grandes. Su madre es muy guapa, y aun así de desarreglada, nada mas me sonrío y un marco de flores apareció tras ella.

—Parece que vas a andar muy seguido por aquí, muchacho. — Me dijo la señora.

Y como siempre he sido muy vulnerable ante las mujeres bonitas, nada mas me quede callado.

—Bueno, no te preocupes. — Continuo. — Nada mas te encargo a mi hija.

—Ah no, yo no... — Trate de articular en mi defensa pero para eso Haruhi ya estaba tras ella.

—Mama, no digas cosas raras. — Dijo.

La señora se adentro en la casa llamando a su hijo.

— Disculpa a mi madre, últimamente no se siente bien.

— Ah si, entiendo. — Respondí.

Sosuke apareció corriendo y dijo:

—Voy por Ponyo.

Nos quedamos esperando en la salida del patio y rápido vimos a Sosuke y a su acompañante vestida en un saco amarillo de gamuza.

—Que linda te vez. — Le dije.

—¿Verdad que sí? — Pregunto Haruhi— Era mío cuando era pequeña. — Dijo señalando el abrigo que traía la niña.

—Bueno, tu también te vez muy bien.

—¡Ah! Ya vamonos. — Bufo, tomando de la mano a ambos niños.

—¿Qué? ¿ Tu también vas? — Pregunte.

—Pues claro ¿o acaso pensabas hacerte de toda la diversión?

Y así, sin siquiera esperar respuesta salieron corriendo por la calle.

Primero que nada fuimos al parque cerca de la estación, que por cierto estaba lleno de lodo por la lluvia que hubo anoche, y el par de niños pasaron cerca de media hora ensuciándose toda la ropa. Después Haruhi los regaño como si fuese su madre, pero luego de un rato los dejo en paz.

Casi me quedo dormido arrullado por los gritos eufóricos de los tres, mientras observaba como se perseguían sin sentido por toda la plaza.

Después de un rato, pidieron comida y nos fuimos nada mas y nada menos que al local de helados, con el bendito ''calor'' que esta haciendo.

—Elige el mío. — Me indico Haruhi luego de excusarse para ir al baño.

Nos quedamos viendo un rato el cartel de menú que se encontraba pegado en el mostrador, y ambos niños me jalaban las mangas del abrigo pidiéndome que se los leyera. Bueno Sosuke me lo pedía, Ponyo nada mas gritaba, por que al parecer no tenia ni idea de donde estabamos.

Pidieron un ''Fruti Road'' que traía como unos seis sabores combinados y le elegí uno a Haruhi, yo casi no tenia ganas por el frío, pero mi apetito se esfumo por completo cuando me di cuenta de quien era el idiota que nos atendía.

—Así que ahora estas de niñero, Kyon. — Dijo el que se supone tenia que pedir mi orden. Con ese par de ojos verdes cegadores a la vista de cualquier chica y su cabello brillante y esa sonrisa aun más falsa que la de varios Koizumis juntos, estaba frente a mí el tarado de Marshall Afremov. Si, por más extraño que les suene así se llama el tipo. Y es que no es asiático, y la verdad no estoy totalmente seguro de su verdadera procedencia, ya que con cada chica se inventa una historia distinta, sumamente extravagante y encantadora. No es que me le haya declarado ni nada de esas cosas, pero estar enterado de lo que hacia era obligatorio, las chicas de mi clase y de las clases inferiores redactaban toda una novela si se cortaba el pelo, si traía un nuevo suéter o si se limaba las uñas.

—Solo dame tres de esos. — Le indique mientras ignoraba su estúpido comentario. No le tengo envidia ni nada, pero me parece de lo mas bajo la manera en que jugaba con las muchachas. Y lo más absurdo, es que el que trabaje aquí ya es un gran mérito, y hace que todas babeen por el hecho de que ''gana su propio dinero''. Si supieran que no logro entrar a ninguna preparatoria.

Le entregue el dinero de mala gana y me fui a mi mesa.

Haruhi llego y empezó, junto a ambos niños, a devorar el combo entero. Todo iba bien hasta que volví a escuchar la voz de Marshall detrás de mí.

—¿Haruhi? — Pregunto.

Ella levanto la vista del barquillo y abrió grande los ojos, después se levanto de su asiento y corrió frente al tipo.

— ¡Afremov! — Dijo ella entusiasmada. Para esas alturas yo ya estaba muy confundido ¿se supone que se conocían o algo así?

—Tienes helado en la mejilla. — Le dijo él, tomando una servilleta y pasándola por su rostro. En ese momento me levante de mi asiento y casi le parto la cara ¡casi se la parto!

Pero lo que me tenia desconcertado no era su actitud, si no la de otra persona que actuaba como si tuviera la octava maravilla frente a sus ojos.

—G-gracias. — Dijo después de reír nerviosamente. ¿Por qué actúa así? ¡Que alguien me explique!

—¡Ah, Kyon! Él es Afremov, Marshall Afremov. Estuvo en mi clase el ultimo año de la primaria y después de un tiempo lo volví a encontrar en las lecciones de _Tae Kwon Do_ a las que papa me envío.

Oh, eso lo explica todo Haruhi. Pero de verdad yo te consideraba una chica más difícil de satisfacer.

—Parece que no quieres saludarme. —Comento el baboso aquel dirigiéndome hacia mi, pero como rayos voy a querer saludarte a ti, soberano idiota.

—¿Se conocen ya? — Pregunto con duda ella.

—Lamentablemente. — Le respondí entre dientes.

—¡Kyon! ¡No seas así con él! — Exclamo luego de golpearme con su puño en mi hombro, luego continuo. — ¿Por qué no te quedas a comer algo de helado, Afremov?

De verdad, que si Haruhi piensa que me voy a quedar aquí viendo como este tonto se come la nieve que compre con mi dinero, esta totalmente loca.

Y si lo esta, por que eso fue lo que hice.

—Marshall fue al espacio una vez. — Decia Haruhi toda entusiasmada — Su padre trabaja en la NASA ¿verdad? Y le toco ir a monitorear ¿verdad?

No me creo esa ni ninguna otra, pero parece que ella sí. Según él, en su travesía por la vida a viajado a mas de 30 países, ha ido a la luna, montado a caballo, saltado de un sexto piso cayendo de pie, escalado el Everest, ha bebido agua bendita del Vaticano e infinidad de mentiras. ¿Pero como puedes ser tan ciega Haruhi?

— ¿Y como son los extraterrestres? — Seguía con su parloteo la loca frente a mí. — Yo jamas he visto uno, ¿por qué no me invitas alguna vez? —Decía haciendo ademan de tristeza. Y lo que más me hacia enojar es que el inútil no dejaba de tocarle las manos, como si fueran muy cercanos.

—Yo también quiero ir _onee-chan_. — Comento el niño a lado mío.

—¡Y yo! — Segundo la otra.

—Pues no. — Les dije mas amargado que nada.

—¡Ay ya, Kyon! Deja de ser tan aguafiestas. — Exclamo Haruhi quien se reía como tonta de todo lo que el baboso decía. Luego, tomo su diadema y se recogió el tupe con ella, y el resultado fue espléndido. ¿Recuerdan que alguna vez mencione que me gusta como se ve con cola de caballo? Pues me retracto. Con el cabello así arreglado se ve más bonita aun, deja su frente descubierta y el rostro entero se le ve precioso.

Y el torpe de Marshal no le quitaba los ojos de encima ¡Deja de mirarla, tarado!

Siguieron hablando y para ese momento yo ya estaba muy molesto, tanto que hasta creo que me salían humos de colores de la nariz. Ojalá no sea así porque me vería ridículo.

—Voy al tocador. — Volvió a excusarse Haruhi, mas educada que como lo es con los adultos y yo aproveche para saber con que fin actuaba de esa manera.

Me levante de mi asiento y la seguí hasta el pasillo de los sanitarios.

—Haruhi.

Ella volteo después de llamarla y me miro desconcertada.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Ve a cuidar a los niños.

—¿Por qué te comportas así? — Le reclame, serio.

Y después de examinarme con la vista por completo volvió a hablar.

—No sé de que hablas.

—No te hagas la tonta — Exclame, acercándome a ella — Te la has pasado coqueteándole.

—¿Y que? Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera.

—¡No! — Le dije. Y antes de que se marchara la tome del brazo. — Ese tipo es un farsante.

—¡No lo es! — Me dijo subiendo el volumen de su voz — Ya déjame. ¡Me lastimas!

No me habia dado cuenta, pero la habia tomado muy fuerte. Me empujo hacia la pared y me miro de una manera que me hizo sentir muy mal, pero no la solté.

— ¡¿Cuál es tu problema?!

— ¡Tu! — Le grite, enojado. No se que era, pero sentia algo grande punsandome en el pecho y me obligaba a comportarme de esta manera, la deje al fin y me cubri la cara con las manos. Es una chica, yo jamas habia tratado asi a una chica. Pero la sensación seguía dentro de mí, a punto de asfixiarme.

—L- lo siento. — Me disculpe, sintiendo un enorme nudo en la garganta. Pero no iba a llorar, no era eso. Eran mas bien unas ganas inmensas de golpear o destrozar algo.

—Ya no importa. — Me dijo. Y me sentí aliviado, pero no dejaba de mirarme extrañada, como si fuese un desconocido.

Y como si las cosas no fueran lo bastante mal ya, apareció el origen del problema.

—¿Esta todo bien? — Pregunto cínicamente.

—No Afremov, ¿por qué no te vas de aquí? — Eso fue sorprendente. Ya que salió de los mismísimos labios de la chica que hace unos minutos lo alababa.

—¿Qué dices, Haruhi? —Dijo él, confundido.

—¿Sabes que, Marshall? ¡No hay extraterrestres en la luna, solo existen en Marte! — Y después de empujarlo, exclamo. — Vamonos, Kyon.

Nunca me había sentido tan orgulloso de ella, lo juro. Sonreí para mí mismo y si, por más infantil que suene, incluso le saque la lengua a Afremov. El nada mas se quedo ahí parado, con cara de Póker.

Ahora se confirman los rumores que corrían en la secundaria. Mis compañeros decían que solo había una chica a la que Afremov no había logrado conquistar, pero nadie la conocía.

Pero yo, yo si sé quien es.


	8. Chapter 8

Bueno, esto es mas un capricho mío de algo que quería que ocurriera.

En el próximo retomare la... ''¿emoción?'' Sí, eso.

Saludos, comenten y hasta la próxima.

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

Los ojos de Haruhi son más grandes que los de una japonesa promedio, agegandóle un gesto infantil a su rostro. Cafés y enormes, en la luz, miel.

Brillan mucho cuando esta feliz y casi siempre son los que mejor expresan su estado de animo, cuando por si misma no puede. De todas las partes de ella, creo que es la que más me gusta.

Y ahora, justo ahora, no puedo dejar de mirarlos. No es la primera vez que me pasa, siendo sinceros, es algo en lo que caigo frecuentemente.

Pero esta vez es diferente y hay varios factores que me lo indican, primero; siento como arde mi rostro ¿por qué? Porque esta muy cerca del suyo, se supone que nos estabamos despidiendo y terminamos así, y segundo; que mi corazón no deja de estorbarme y se la a pasado molestando, como si se quisiera salir. Y todas esas sensaciones juntas me ponen entre nervioso, incomodo y por alguna absurda razón de la cual no me quiero ni enterar, contento.

En ese momento mi cabeza se debatía entre una decisión peligrosa; acercarme mas o no. Una parte de mí me decía ''no lo hagas Kyon, si te acercas mas te va a morder'', y la otra, mas molesta que la anterior, me decía a gritos ''es ahora o nunca ¡bésala, bésala, bésala!''.

Y justo cuando creí que el segundo punto llevaba la delantera, se le cayo el jueguito al escuchar el sonido de la puerta abrirse. Haruhi y yo nos enderezamos bruscamente de pie frente a la puerta.

— Haru-chan, necesito el suero. — Era su madre, quien se veía peor que hoy en la tarde, aun en bata y con el rostro más pálido de lo normal.

— Ah, si mama. No te preocupes, ahora entro.

Luego de eso y sin siquiera responder, la mujer se fue arrastrando los pies, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

— No se ve nada bien. — Dije.

—Y no lo esta. Desde el otro día que ella y mi padre pelearon, se a puesto muy mal. — Dijo ella, con gesto de preocupación en su rostro— Pero bueno, debo entrar.

—Ah, sí. Adiós.

Haruhi comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, pero antes de que entrara la llame.

— ¡Oye! Aun hay algo que no me queda claro. — Exclame.

— ¿El que? — Preguntó volviéndose hacia mí.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso allá en los helados?

— Bueno, pues Afremov siempre a sido muy lindo... y...

— ¡No, eso no!

— ¿Entonces de que hablas? — Trató de averiguar.

— Pues de lo que hiciste después, cuando lo empujaste.

— Ah eso, pues... es que no me gusta verte así.

— ¿Así como?

— Celoso.

— ¿Qué? ¿Celoso? ¡Yo no estaba celoso! — Trate de argumentar.

Luego, comenzó a reír desvergonzadamente frente a mí.

— Claro, claro... si que lo estabas. — Dijo mientras sobaba su vientre a causa de las carcajadas que había soltado.

— Ya te dije que no lo estaba.

— Que sí. — Insistió.

— ¡Que no!

— ¡Que todo se acabo!

— Ah... — Suspire.

* * *

Llegando a casa el olor al _Shabu-Shabu _que preparo mi madre inundo de felicidad a mi olfato. Me lo comí mas alegre que otras veces, puesto que esta vez era de carne, por lo general mi madre solo le pone col, cebolla, zanahoria, tofu y a veces hongos, pero esta noche le puso carne y eso me encanta. Me serví nuevamente y mi padre llego de la cochera y terminamos de comer juntos, regañe a mi hermana un par de veces por sorber el caldo de la cuchara y hacer esos sonidos que me molestan, y después de lavarme los dientes y ponerme la pijama me acosté en mi cama.

Alrededor de las once de la noche mi móvil sonó. Yo me encontraba viendo la tele en mi habitación, así que no me molesto mucho. Lo abrí y era un mensaje.

_Esta noche te espero en mi cuarto._

_Salta por la ventana._

_¡Valiente!_

Al momento que leí el nombre del emisor del mensaje mi corazón dio se volcó unos 360º completos. Era Haruhi y me estaba pidiendo que fuera a su habitación a mitad de la noche. Seguro cualquier otro chico de mi edad hubiera salido corriendo hasta su casa, pero yo no. Y nuevamente comencé a experimentar ese debate interno que ya me traía. Apague la tele y en total silencio me puse a pensarla a gritos. El primer bando, que yo consideraría como la razón, me decía cosas como ''Kyon ¿te das cuenta que estas arriesgando lo poco que te queda de dignidad? De seguro su padre te encuentra tratando de infiltrarte ¡y te mata!'' Y el segundo, que diría que es algo así como la curiosidad, no paraba de gritar histéricamente ''¡hazlo, Kyon! ¡Ponte la chamara y ve, hazlo, solo hazlo!

No supe que hacer y el segundo iba ganando, poco a poco y casi inconscientemente me fui poniendo los zapatos, tome el abrigo y me puse los guantes. Baje las escaleras en total silencio para no despertar a los demás y saliendo tome la bicicleta.

Comencé a pedalear lento, como si me pensara dos veces cada que impulsara la llanta para andar. No paso mucho tiempo para que comenzara a llenarme la cabeza de ideas absurdas ¿qué querrá? ¿Para que me quiere a esta hora? Oh no, ojalá no se le vaya a ocurrir una de esas ideas raras que solo a las chicas se les ocurren. Ah no, seguro que no... Haruhi no es ese tipo de persona, no, no lo es...

Llegue y me fui al patio trasero, donde se encontraba su cuarto. Abrí el teléfono y volví a leer el mensaje.

_Salta por la ventana._

¿Qué se supone que quiso decir con eso? ¿Piensa que me voy a escalar todo hasta su balcón? Esta loca. Y yo aun estaba seguro de sí hacerlo o no. Pero vamos, la curiosidad nos hace humanos y yo soy uno.

Deje la bici en el jardín y me quite los guantes, empece a subir dificultosamente por las rendijas de la pared, tuve dos tropiezos en los cuales casi me parto la cara, pero luego del esfuerzo logre subir hasta el balcón.

Me mantuve ahí de pie frente a la puerta de vidrio corrediza unos segundos, luego me acerque un poco y note que la persiana estaba algo abierta, asome la cabeza un poco y pude ver la habitación con las luces prendidas, pero cuando gire la mirada a la derecha la vi, vi a Haruhi cambiándose de camiseta. Rápido me quite de ahí, me di media vuelta y di un paso al frente, mi cuerpo empezó a calentarse y mi corazón a latir. No piensen que soy un pervertido al que le gusta espiar a las muchachas por su ventana, no, no lo soy, lo juro. Fue un accidente, fue curiosidad, solo eso. Además no vi nada, bueno, casi nada. Y aun no acabo de entender porque me pongo así, si ya la he visto otras veces en traje de baño y en su disfraz de conejita, no es nada del otro mundo ¿o sí?

Mi corazón recupero su pulso después de unos minutos, toque el vidrio de la puerta un par de veces, esta vez sin mirar, claro.

Pronto escuche la puerta abrirse.

— ¡Ah, Kyon! Al fin llegas.

— Si... — Le dije, sin voltear.

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estas bien? — Pregunto, tomándome del hombro.

Yo me gire despacio, con miedo de mirarla a los ojos, pensando en que si lo hacia se daría cuenta de mi nerviosismo. Cuando por fin nos encontramos frente a frente, ella no parecía en lo mínimo extrañada, solo se limito a indicarme con una seña a que me sentara. Nos quedamos hombro con hombro muy callados cerca de dos minutos. La vi y estaba muy tranquila, demasiado para ser ella y jugaba entre sus manos con el muñeco rojo que le dio a su hermano en Navidad.

— ¿Y eso? — Pregunte, refiriéndome al muñeco.

— Ah, es de Sosuke, pues tu se lo entregaste ¿no te acuerdas?

— Si, pero ¿por qué lo tienes tu?

— Porque al parecer ya no lo quiere, al principio estaba encantado con él, pero luego ya lo dejaba tirado por todas partes, como todos los niños.

Sonreí para mí mismo tras recordar mis años de infancia cuando les lloraba a mis padres por que me compraran el juguete nuevo, el que todos mis amigos tenían y después de una o dos semanas lo había perdido, roto o simplemente olvidado en el sofá. No como mi hermana, ella desde pequeña a cuidado mucho lo que mis padres le compran, incluso mi padre le construyo una repisa en su cuarto, donde tiene cerca de 20 muñecas.

— Hay algo raro en este muñeco ¿sabes? — Dijo Haruhi interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

— ¿Y que es? — Pregunte, deseando que la respuesta no tuviese nada que ver con lo que estaba pensando.

— Pues mírala bien, tiene el cabello rojo y el rostro de niña, además de este extraño vestido rojo ¿cierto?

— Sí.

— Pues al día siguiente Sosuke se encontró un pez rojo con cara de niña, a la semana siguiente se encontraron a la niña entera en el barco, me pregunto que pasara en un mes.

— Tal vez encuentren a su madre. — Dije sin pensar, y por suerte ella no le tomo mucha importancia.

Suspiro una vez y apoyo su mentón entre sus manos.

— Sosuke solo tiene cinco años y ya le pasan cosas más interesantes que a mí ¿no crees?

— Si... oye, hablando de cosas extrañas ¿por qué me mandaste ese mensaje?

— Por que quería que vinieras. — Contesto despreocupadamente.

— ¿Venir, para que?

— Tonto ¿qué no lo sabes? — Exclamo volteándose hacia mí — Hoy es 6 de enero, día de los reyes magos, los vamos a ver.

— No creerás en eso aun...

— No, los vamos a ver allá arriba — decía, señalando el cielo con su mano — a las doce aparecen como estrellas.

— Ah ¿solo era eso?

— Si ¿pues que creías que íbamos a hacer?

— No, nada...

Luego de unos minutos de silencio en los cuales solo se escuchaba el cantar de los grillos y el golpear de las ramas de los arboles, la chica que se encontraba a mi lado volvió a tomar la palabra.

— Ah, Kyon. Se me olvidaba, si quieres lograr ver las tres estrellas tienes que hacer algo muy importante.

— ¿Algo importante? ¿Que es?

— Tienes que contarle a alguien algo que nadie sepa, como un secreto.

— ¿Un secreto? Pero si ya las he visto antes y no conté ningún secreto.

— Pero esta vez es diferente, anda dime. — Insistía mientras me tiraba de un lado a otro por los hombros.

— Bueno, ya, ya. Suéltame y te digo. — Me quito las manos de encima y yo me gire los ojos hacia arriba, como tratando de hacer memoria, algo que nadie sepa ¿eh? Pues casi no guardo secretos, además de las cosas extrañas que me han pasado con Nagato, Koizumi o Asashina, pero ni loco le cuento algo así a Haruhi. Trate de adentrarme aun más en los pilares de mi memoria hasta que encontré algo, que si bien no es un secreto, es algo que no le cuento a nadie de los que conozco ahora,

— ¿Y bien...? — Pregunto ansiosa.

— Pues... cuando era pequeño, era algo así como un niño... ¿cómo decirlo?

— ¡¿Un niño que?!

— Obeso.

Me mantuve atento a su reacción, que al principio fue de sorpresa disimulada, luego paso a ser seria y después se deformo en una especie de mueca rara que hace cuando no se aguanta las ganas de reír. Y para mi sorpresa si se las aguanto, pero en consecuencia su cara comenzó a ponerse de color rojo, los ojos se le volvieron lagrimosos y los cachetes se le inflaron, tanto que creí que iban a explotar en cualquier momento. Y lo lograron, abriendo paso a la más sonora carcajada que jamas había escuchado salir de su boca.

— ¿Co... como dices, Kyon? ¡¿Qué estabas gordito? Así... así nada más. — Dijo entre risas ahogadas que ya casi parecían sollozos.

— Deja de reírte que no es gracioso. — Le dije, y en menos de un segundo ya estaba quieta.

Es cierto, la obesidad es un problema serio del cual no hay que burlarse, pero... el solo imaginarte con... — y poco a poco fue recuperando los ánimos, o las ganas de fastidiarme, como quieran llamarle y siguió con su parafernalia — con esos kilos de mas... y esos cachetes rellenos, hacen que me de...

— ¡Hey, para ya! — Le indiqué poniendo mi mano sobre su boca — ¿qué no son esas?

Ambos miramos hacia el cielo y entre toda la oscuridad que en él reinaba, aparecieron tres estrellas de lo más brillantes frente a nuestros ojos.

— ¿Ves? Te dije que si me contabas tu secreto las ibas a ver. — Me dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo para apoyar sus brazos en el barandal.

Yo la seguí y me quede en la misma posición por unos minutos, hasta que poco a poco las nubes oscuras de invierno fueron cubriendo las estrellas.

— Fue bueno mientras duro ¿no crees?

— Sí. — Le respondí a la vez que volvíamos a tomar posición en el piso — Pero tu ni siquiera me contaste tu secreto.

— ¡Ah! Es cierto... ¿quieres saberlo?

— Pues sí.

— Esta bien, pero debes jurar que no se lo contaras a nadie en este planeta.

— ¿Y en otros?

— Tampoco.

— Bueno, juro que...

— Con la mano en alto. — Me ordeno.

— Juro que no le contare a nadie de este planeta el secr...

— ¡Ni de otros planetas!

— Juro que no le contare a nadie de este ni de otros planetas el secreto maximo de Haruhi.

— Así esta bien.

— Bueno ¿y el secreto?

— Claro, mi secreto es que cuando cumpla dieciocho me iré de casa.

— ¿Qué? ¿Hablas en serio? — Le pregunte sorprendido.

— Yo siempre hablo en serio, Kyon.

— ¿Y como piensas hacerlo?

— Pues pienso quedarme en una de esas casas solo para chicas y si mis padres no me dejan me iré con mi propio dinero.

— ¿Tienes dinero? — Pregunte.

— Claro, llevo ahorrando desde hace tres años. Es por eso que te obligo a que tu pagues siempre.

— Ah claro, entonces ese es el secreto...

Permanecimos platicando sobre planes para el futuro, todos ellos absurdos, bastante tiempo y se me paso muy rápido. No me había dado cuenta pero el reloj ya había marcado la una de la mañana y le indique a Haruhi que era hora de que volviera a casa.

— ¿Y piensas irte así nada mas? En la calle de enfrente se ponen unos vándalos a buscar pleito. — Me advertía Haruhi.

— ¿Y que quieres que haga?

— Quédate.

— ¡¿Qué?! Estas loca, si tus padres me encuentran...

— No te emociones tanto Kyon, en primer lugar mi padre no va a llegar hasta en una semana, mi madre no se levanta de la cama en todo el día y ni creas que dormirás con migo; tu en el piso y yo en mi cama.

— No... mejor me regreso, traigo la bicicleta.

— Bueno, pero no quiero escuchar tus gritos desesperados pidiendo ayuda después ¿eh?. Adiós. — Decía mientras quitaba el seguro de la puerta corrediza.

Y bueno, honestamente no creo que pase nada si me quedo, lo peor sucedería si me voy, podrían interceptarme unos de esos bárbaros inhumanos que rondan por aquí y me rompen las costillas.

— ¡Oye! Espera... mejor sí. — La detuve antes de que cerrara la puerta.

— Bueno, pasa.

Adentro del cuarto la temperatura era mejor, seguro tenia uno de esos calentones para invierno y el olor a colonia para dama invadió por completo mi olfato.

— Mira, tu te vas a quedar aquí ¿bien? — Pregunto Haruhi, señalando el saco de dormir en el piso.

— Ah sí, esta bien.

— Bueno, voy a apagar la calefacción, no la puedo dejar prendida toda la noche.

Y después de apagar las luces y meterse entre las cobijas cayo dormida al instante, lo digo porque desde aquí abajo podía escuchar su respiración rítmica, que siendo sincero, era el único sonido en la habitación. En cambio yo no pude cerrar los ojos tan fácilmente, por la extraña sensación que tuve desde que llegue y bueno, es que estar durmiendo en la misma habitación que una muchacha bonita, y aunque no estemos haciendo nada, no deja de ser raro.

Dormí cerca de una hora en la que me desperté varias veces a causa del infernal clima que me helaba hasta los huesos y luego de tratar de encontrar una posición cómoda y fracasando en el intento, me levante a tomar algo de agua.

Cuando volví a entrar a la habitación, me acerque a la cama de Haruhi, se veía tan cómoda, con tres cobijas, una colcha térmica y un colchón ortopédico, esta chica duerme mas a gusto que la reina de Inglaterra. Ella estaba acostada hasta el otro extremo de la cama, por lo mismo pense que no sucedería nada malo si yo me acuesto de este lado. Así que lentamente y tratando de no hacer ningún ruido me metí entre las acogedoras cobijas.

* * *

Los sonidos de la mañana empezaron a colarse por mis oídos, un suave calor me llenaba el cuerpo, ideal para una mañana de invierno. Me moví un poco, pero algo pesado me lo impidió. Empece a tocar para reconocer, no quise abrir los ojos, el ambiente era tan abrazador... algo firme a lado mi... era como... como... una pierna entre mis piernas y un brazo entre mis brazos, también sentí un aliento cálido golpeando en mi mejilla derecha... ah... esperen ¿un aliento en mi mejilla? ¡¿Qué es esto?!

Abrí los ojos de golpe y lo primero que vi fue el techo de Haruhi ''_Estamos aquí_''. Si eso ya lo sé, pero no estoy solo.

Fui moviendo mi cabeza con sigilo y hacia la derecha, despacio, con miedo a lo que ya sabia que estaría ahí. Entonces recordé las palabras de Sosuke ''Mama dice que no duerme a gusto si no es así.''

¡Maldición, no es cierto! Haruhi me tomo por almohada. Y ahora no sabia si moverme o quedarme quieto, si me movía la probabilidad de que la despertara era muy alta y de que me llamara pervertido también, pero si no lo hacia me iba a ir peor. Como siempre, opte por la más arriesgada y empece a apartarla despacio, tan despacio que casi igualo la sagacidad para abrir la puerta del protagonista de _Corazón Delator_. Cuando por fin me vi liberado, busque la hora en el reloj pegado a la pared. 6: 37 a. m. Suerte, aun es temprano.

Busque mis zapatos y recogí la bolsa de dormir del suelo, todo en silencio, no quise despertarla, se mira tan linda así dormida.

Me fui aproximando a la puerta del balcón, pero antes de salir, me di la vuelta y deje un recado en su buró.

_El dormir contigo no me va a dejar dormir._

_¡Buenos días!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 8**

_Por Haruhi. _

—Hmmh, no...

—¡Arriba, arriba!

—No, ahora no...

—¡Tenemos hambre _onee-chan_!

Lentamente fui abriendo los ojos para identificar las dos pequeñas figuras de los culpables de que tenga que levantarme tan temprano. Pero después de unos segundos los volví a cerrar.

— ¡Comida! ¡Queremos comida! — Gritaban como desesperados que no han probado bocado en mas de un mes.

—¿Y que esperan? ¿Que yo se las prepare? ¡Pues no! — Conteste. Aun sin abrir los ojos y cubriéndome la cara con la almohada a la vez que me hacia ovillo entre las cobijas.

Pronto comencé a sentir como se aprovechaban de que eran dos y me jalaban por las piernas. Pero no cedí tan fácilmente, opuse resistencia lo mas que pude, hasta que se acabo y sentí mi cuerpo impactar contra la alfombra del piso.

— ¡Auh! — Me queje. — No tenían que tirarme.

—Tu te lo buscaste. **— **Respondió mi hermano. Después miro a la pelirroja que estaba junto a el y se guiñaron el ojo, contaron hasta tres y...

—¡Coooomidaaaa!** — **Gritaron al unísono, uno por mi oído derecho y otro por el contrario.

—¡Pequeños demonios! **— **Exclame mientras me levantaba del suelo y observaba como salían corriendo de mi habitación.

Salí tras ellos en busca de venganza, pero antes de abrir la puerta me detuve y recordé algo. Fui girando mi rostro despacio, dentro de mí existía una pequeña gotita de esperanza de que estuviera ahí aun, pero ya se había marchado.

Me acerque un poco hasta la cama y me senté pensando todavía en lo que había pasado anoche. Anoche dormí, no tuve esos sueños raros que siempre aparecen cuando cierro los ojos y no los puedo sacar, es como si estuvieran muy dentro de mí. Y aunque me avergüenza admitirlo seguro es por que Kyon estuvo aquí, ya que siempre que él esta cerca no puedo dejar de sentirme segura. Y, respecto a los sueños me pasa muy seguido y aunque ya le he contado a mi madre no supo que decirme, solo me empezó a hablar de los trastornos psicológicos que existen y esas cosas, es maestra de instituto y cada vez que me habla así siento que me trata como a uno de sus alumnos.

Finalmente me levante para salir, pero me detuve otra vez al ver la nota que estaba en mi buró.

_El dormir contigo no me va a dejar dormir._

_¡Buenos días!_

La leí una y dos veces y hasta tres. Tratando de entender que quiso decir al escribir algo así. Obviamente es la letra de Kyon, no es que la conozca a la perfección ni nada, si no que solamente un tarado como él puede escribir tan mal.

¿Y que es eso de dormir con migo? Se supone que él durmió en el piso, no entiendo por que tiene que escribir semejante tontería ¡ah! Que idiotez.

Aun molesta, me levante de la cama y camine hasta la puerta, cerrándola tras de mí.

Antes de bajar por las escaleras, doble a la derecha del pasillo, donde se encuentra la habitación de mis padres, donde, irónicamente, suele dormir solo mamá. Toque la puerta un par de veces, pero al no escuchar respuesta alguna, abrí.

El cuarto, a pesar de que ya son cerca de las diez de la mañana, se encuentra totalmente en penumbras, ya que a mi madre le molesta dormir con señal de luz existente, es de sueño sensible. Acostumbra levantarse antes de las siete de la mañana, incluso en fines de semana, para prepararnos el desayuno a Sosuke y a mí, después sale a correr con sus amigas, y cuando es horario de clases sale a trabajar.

Pero desde que mi padre se fue no ha salido de ahí. Ya no se siente en casa la misma alegría matutina que desprende al despertar.

Lo peor sucedió la semana pasada, cuando ambos llegaron del viaje, después de que Kyon se marchara.

Frecuentemente los escucho pelear, y siempre trato de hacer todo lo posible para que mi hermano no lo escuche o no se entere, ya que cuando lo hace, no para de hacerme preguntas acerca del tema, pero esta ultima fue diferente. Después de entrar a casa, encontré a mi hermano desde las escaleras escuchando, sujetaba fuerte con las manos la cubeta verde, y de sus ojos pequeñitos corrían lagrimas diminutas. En eso nos parecemos el y yo, mi padre siempre dice que somos la pareja de hermanos mas dispareja que existe, puesto que nuestras personalidades no encajan en absoluto, mientras a mi me gusta gritar y hacer cientos de cosas, buscar alienígenas, viajeros en el tiempo, personas con poderes sobrenaturales y todo tipo de rarezas posibles, mi hermano se conforma con lo que existe, lo palpable, lo que puede ver, y es mas bien un niño tímido y callado. Pero como decía, si en algo nos parecemos, es que no nos gusta llorar. No por cosas así, por que sí bien puede hacerlo por que quiere un juguete o por que quiere que le regale doble porción de postre, no lo va a hacer si algo lo molesta verdaderamente, o por lo menos no frente a mí.

Ese día lo tome en brazos y lo lleve hasta mi habitación, lo acosté en mi cama y le puse los audífonos de mi estéreo. Lo calme diciéndole que eran cosas que los adultos siempre hacen y siempre harán, creo que es de lo más conciliador que he hecho.

Entonces, ese día discutieron nuevamente. Pero más fuerte y más vehemente. En la noche Sosuke se quedo a dormir en mi alcoba, pero yo no pude hacerlo, no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que alcance a oír desde mi cuarto.

— _¿Y por que no te vas de una vez? ¡Ya viste que no te necesitamos, me las he arreglado ya bastante tiempo sin ti!_

— _No veo por que haría algo así. _

_— Pues si tu no lo haces lo haré yo. ¡Y me llevare a los niños!_

¡Maldición! Aun ahora no puedo dejar de pensarlo.

* * *

Fui abriendo la puerta despacio, tratando de no molestar mucho.

—¿Mamá?

—Haru-chan... — Respondió débilmente después de unos segundos de silencio.

—¿Estas bien? ¿Necesitas algo? — Pregunte mientras daba paso adentro y me acercaba a ella.

Me senté en la cama, a su lado y poco a poco fui acercando mi mano hasta alcanzar la suya, estaba fría. Apenas podía distinguir su rostro por la poca iluminación, solo estaba la luz que alcanzaba a entrar por la separación de la puerta, pero aun así, reconocí su gesto y su mirada, que me observaba con tristeza.

—Tu ya eres grande — me dijo después de unos minutos, con voz queda y apagada. — y ya sabes lo que va a pasar... tu padre y yo...

—No lo digas. — Interrumpí, apretando su mano.

—No podemos estar mas...

—Ya sé, ya sé. Se divorciaran, pero ¿no podrían... no podrían intentarlo una vez mas?

—Créeme que ya lo he hecho, hija. Pero no es tan fácil. — Decía con voz congestionada, como si quisiera llorar. Y no me sorprendería, siempre lo hace. Llora por todo y es muy sensible. Se echo a llorar cuando se murió el perro que teníamos, también cuando salimos una semana y al regresar su helecho ya estaba seco, o cuando mi papa decidió liberar a los canarios, por cosas así. Y claro, también se deprime muy rápido, se enoja aun más y se enferma peor.

Y esta vez, como ya había mencionado, se enfermo en serio. Y no lo quiere aceptar, dice que solo es la depresión y que se le va a pasar, y por mas que le insisto que se cuide y valla al medico, no me hace caso. Pero es muy evidente, todo el día esta cansada, tiene falta de apetito y mucha fiebre.

—¿Puedes hacerle el desayuno a tu hermano? — Pregunto después.

—Ah, sí. Ya voy.

Camine hasta la puerta y antes de cerrarla dije:

— Mas vale que tengas hambre, por que te preparare sopa de miso.

* * *

Saliendo del cuarto, me encontré con Sosuke pegado a la pared opuesta. Al verme se giro media vuelta rápidamente y se cubrió la cara con la camisa.

— ¿Y tu que? — Le dije, mientras me acercaba a el.

— ¡Nada, no tengo nada!

— Bueno, esta bien. Pero no te enojes... —dije mientras me ponía en cuclillas para alcanzarlo— ¿qué te pasa?

— ¡Que nada! — Respondió.

— ¿Cómo que nada? A ver, mírame. — Le ordene mientras lo giraba por los hombros, obligándolo a encararme.

— ¿Estas llorando? — Volví a preguntar.

— No... — Dijo. Después, descubrió su rostro, desmintiendo lo que acababa de afirmar. Tenia los ojos rojos y llorosos.

— ¿Estas enojado?

— No...

— Ah, entonces ¿estas feliz?

— ¡No!

— ¡Ya sé, estas triste!

— Sí...

— ¿Y eso? ¿Por qué estas triste?

— Te escuche... — Respondió al mismo tiempo que se tallaba los ojos con las palmas de las manos.

— ¿Escucharme?

— Ponyo me dijo... dijo que para que un bebe nazca...

— ¡¿De que hablas?! — Interrumpí.

— Para que un bebe nazca los papas se deben de querer... y tienen que estar juntos...

— Eso es cierto. — Al momento que di esa afirmación, mi hermano volvió a cubrirse el rostro, sollozando. Lo tome de los hombros y lo abrace despacio, después me separe y lo tome de las manos.

— Si papá y mamá se separan — continuó— yo jamas voy a nacer...

— ¡Tonto, eso no va a suceder!

— ¿Cómo? — Pregunto, secándose las lagrimas.

— Es imposible. No puedes desaparecer. Tu ya estas aquí y no te puedes ir.

— Pero entonces...

— Pero nada. Vamos abajo que tengo que preparar el desayuno. — Indique mientras tomaba su mano.

El me siguió, ya con el semblante mas relajado, pero debo admitir, por mas extraño que suene, que se ve tan _moé _cuando llora, como personaje de película o de telenovela, sin duda mi hermanito seria sensación en mi próximo filme.

Bajamos las escaleras y al llegar al primer piso, rápidamente se esfumo mi hermano de mi lado, para luego encontrarse con su amiga.

De verdad agradezco de corazón la aparición de la niña, por que, gracias a ella, mi hermano a cambiado bastante su actitud, es un poco más abierto y esta mas alegre, se la pasan jugando todo el día, e incluso la noche. Lo digo porque puedo escucharlos desde mi cuarto.

Además, me trae muchos recuerdos de cuando yo era niña, siento que se parece mucho a mí, siento algo especial cuando la veo, no sé si sea nostalgia o melancolía, pero me encanta. Recuerdo como mi abuela me contaba como mi madre me metía en el corral para bebes por que apenas y aprendí a caminar, no pude dejar de hacerlo, también de cuando asesine accidentalmente al hámster de mi primo que, por cierto, a la edad de cuatro años yo desconocía que este era un ser vivo o aquella vez que recorte la chaqueta favorita de mi padre con la intención de prepararle unos vestidos a mis muñecas ¡ah... tantas cosas...!

Termine de preparar la vianda y serví a ambos niños, después subí para entregarle algo a mamá.

Juro que no tarde ni una hora en preparar, pero al parecer el tiempo se le fue más rápido a mi madre.

Mi corazón se detuvo después de asomarme por la puerta, para luego de unos minutos de estupefacta confrontación, casi saliera proyectado de mi pecho. La charola del desayuno cayo de mis manos, y el mismo sonido que ocasiono el vidrio de los platos rompiéndose en pedazos, provoco el que mi madre abriera sus ojos, de golpe.

Me acerque de ella despacio, esquivando los trozos de vidrio deshecho en el suelo, ya que para esos momentos, yo aun seguía en calcetas nada más. Mi madre, quien poco a poco había vuelto a juntar sus párpados, yacía en la cama, lívida, pálida, débil, como si una tonelada de peso se le hubiese venido encima.

—Mamá — La llame una vez, con voz queda. Aproxime mi mano a su frente, solo para darme cuenta del exceso de humedad que esta desprendía y el incipiente calor que emanaba — mamá — La volví a llamar, alargando mas la palabra — ¿ mamá? — Insistí.

Pero no me hizo caso, solo dormitaba, resoplando levemente, casi inaudible. Mis manos temblaban, incluso mas que las suyas, y mi cuerpo y mi cabeza estaban en total desacuerdo, tantas cosas pasaban por mi mente, pero yo solo podía cometer la misma acción inútil, permanecer inmóvil frente a ella, mirándola.

—Mami... — Fue lo primero y lo único que dije, dándome cuenta que no solo era eso lo que salía de mí, sino que también, mis ojos, decían más.

* * *

_Por Kyon._

3 días, 15 horas y 26 minutos. No me llamen paranoico, pero he contando el tiempo en el que no la he visto. No me ha llamado, y no he querido hablarle, pero hay algo de lo que sí me he enterado, y es de que esta mal. Koizumi me lo dijo.

Si bien Haruhi es la única mujer que logra consumirme, fastidiarme, desarmarme hasta los huesos, aniquilarme, matarme y revivirme de una vez, pero a la ves encantarme, fascinarme y casi embrujarme, aun así... aun así me preocupo por ella, pero soy lo suficientemente orgulloso como para demostrarlo.

Como es costumbre ya, esperare a que me llama primero, o bueno, por lo menos haré el intento.

2 minutos... 10, 15... media hora ya paso. Siendo sincero, me siento estúpido, casi ridículo, nunca me había impacientado tanto por escucharla.

_¡... ring, ring...!_

¡Ese, ese era el mero sonido que esperaba!

Demasiado precipitado, me gire dos vueltas sobre la cama para alcanzar el móvil. Y conteste sin mirar.

— ¿Hola?

— ...

— ¿Haruhi?

— Se encuentra en el hospital Hoken Medical Center. En el segundo piso, tercera recamara a la derecha, búscala.

— ¡Ah, Nagato! Eres tu. ¿Qué Haruhi que? ¿Dónde esta ese hospital?

— Solo baja, estamos esperándote.

Después de eso, Nagato colgó. Asome mi cabeza por el balcón de mi cuarto y, efectivamente, ahí se encontraban, Koizumi, Asashina y Nagato. Con una seña indique que bajaría rápido. Me puse las botas y el abrigo, ya que afuera estaba helando.

— Hola. — Salude. — ¿Qué pasa?

Los tres me miraron como lo hacen siempre que algo malo pasa. Después me regresaron el saludo.

— Kyon-kun, sabes... Suzumiya se encuentra algo mal, sabes... — Comenzó Asashina.

— En este tipo de casos eres tu el único que influye en lo que ella hace, eres un factor de alteraciones en los pensamientos de Suzumiya-san y en la realidad que la rodea — Segundó Koizumi.

— ¿Qué tipo de caso... ?

— La madre de Suzumiya-san esta enferma, no estoy seguro de que sea, pero...

— Leucemia. — Dijo Nagato. — Cáncer en la sangre. Las células sanguíneas inmaduras de la señora Etsuko Suzumiya proliferan, es decir, se reproducen de manera incontrolada en la médula ósea y se acumulan tanto ahí como en la sangre, logran reemplazar a las células normales.

— ¿Y eso...?

— Las leucemias agudas progresan rápidamente — continuo — Es por eso que la enfermedad se ha desarrollado tan inmediato.

— ¿Pero, por que? — Pregunte sintiendo cada vez más rápidos los latidos de mi pecho.

— La causa de la leucemia se desconoce en la mayoría de los casos. — Aporto Koizumi — Sin embargo, está demostrado que no es un padecimiento hereditario o contagioso.

— Solo espero que nada malo pase... — Comento Asashina por lo bajo, apretando sus manos frente a su pecho.

— Creo que lo mejor es que valla a ver como esta. — Dije. — Esperen ¿qué tan mal se encuentra?

— ¿Susumiya o su madre? — Pregunto Koizumi.

— Haruhi... digo, ambas.

— La señora Suzumiya va de mal en peor, por la tardía detección de su enfermedad, en cuanto a Suzumiya, esto es algo que le afecta profundamente, y que la ha hecho caer en una gran depresión, que con los días empeora y por tanto, el riesgo de que esta realidad desaparezca aumenta.

— ¿Y que hay de la cura? Debe haber un tratamiento ¿no es así?

— El tratamiento recomendado en este tipo de padecimiento es la quimioterapia. — Dijo Nagato. — Dicho tratamiento tiene tres fases: la de inducción a la remisión, la de consolidación y la de mantenimiento. La fase de consolidación dura de dos a tres semanas, mientras que la de mantenimiento debe llevarse a cabo hasta completar tres años de tratamiento.

— ¡¿Tanto tiempo?!

— Kyon-kun, tranquilizaste. — Suplico Asashina tomándome del brazo.

— ¿Y que hay de los espacios? — Pregunte.

— Son pequeños, pero largos y frecuentes. Difusos, a veces apenas perceptibles, pero son muchos, cientos. — Respondió Koizumi, apretando sus sienes con fastidio. Por Dios, me siento tan culpable, mientras este chico a tenido que lidiar con las creaciones de la jefa, yo me la he pasado holgazaneando en casa. Ahora todo esta claro, por eso no me había llamado, por eso su madre se veía tan mal... ¡demonios, estoy perdiendo el tiempo!

— Chicos — los llame — hay algo que debo hacer. — Dije, para luego salir corriendo por la calle.

— ¡Espera, Kyon! — Me llamo Koizumi.

Me detuve y di media vuelta sobre mis talones.

— ¿Ahora que?

— ¡Ni siquiera sabes por donde ir! — Dijo. Cierto, no tengo ni idea. — El señor Arakawa te llevara.

En la calle de enfrente, estaba situado el automóvil oscuro del señor Arakawa. Me subí y arranco.

Al llegar a las puertas del enorme edificio, de entradas de vidrio transparentes, tabiques y pisos blancos, sin el más leve rasguño en las altas paredes, me daba aquella sensación de desapacible frío.

Un escalofrío me recorrió desde la nuca hasta la espina, mientas subía al segundo piso. Ahí, pregunte a una enfermera vestida con traje azul claro, donde se encontraba la recamara.

— Susumiya ¿eh? — Me dijo. — ¡Ah, ya recuerdo! Ve por allá — Indico señalando al fondo. — Es la tercera habitación.

Camine hasta donde me indico y al llegar toque tres veces. La puerta se abrió después de unos instantes. Era Haruhi, me miro bastante confundida.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Pregunto.

— Ah, pues... yo solo venia a ver como estaban, hace tiempo que no me llamabas, me preocupe, tu herm...

— ¿Cómo te enteraste? ¿Quién te dijo que estaba aquí? — Me cuestiono en un susurro muy severo, frunciendo el ceño.

— Déjame pasar y te digo.

Ella accedió de mala gana, abriendo la puerta. En el cuarto no había mas que una cama, con cientos de aparatos a los lados, sobre ella estaba la madre de Haruhi. Me acerque y efectivamente, se veía terrible. Como luciria la victima de un cancer en su linaje.

Perpendicular a la cama se encontraba un sillón pequeño, donde Haruhi estaba sentada, con la mirada fija en el suelo ¡... demonios! Jamas la había visto lucir tan mal. Luego, miraba indiferente a uno y otro lado, como si mi mirada la molestara.

— ¿Y Sosuke? — Pregunte.

— Esta con Ponyo, en la sala infantil.

— Ah...

Se supone que vine hasta aquí con una idea en mente, la cual era animarla. Pero en ese momento las palabras se esfumaron. No podía articular pensamiento alguno. Me acerque unos diez centímetros, se percato y se levanto de su asiento, para después girarse hasta la ventana, dándome la espalda. Sentía que debía hacer algo, pero no sabia que. Me acerque mas, pero a ella eso le molestaba, se encogió de hombros apartándome la mirada. Dejo su mano libre apoyada en el respaldo del sillón, y yo la tome. Temblaba. Unos instantes después, y desconociendo totalmente como habíamos llegado a ese punto, ya la abrazaba. Su cuerpo estaba tenso, pero sin rehusarse. Después de unos segundos, en los que se relajo poco, pase mi mano por su cabeza, con suma ternura. Ella rompió en seguida en sollozos, que después ganaron magnitud. La estreche aun más y me correspondió, echando sus brazos a mi cuello. Podía sentir su corazón latiendo tan intensamente, mientas llenaba de lagrimas mi camiseta. Incluso sentí un nudo crecer en mi garganta, siempre he sido muy empatico. Nunca, jamas llegue a pensar que con migo lograría desahogarse así.

Lloró pausadamente todo su temor mudo, duplicando el llanto al más pequeño intento de caricia. Luego los sollozos fueron demorándose, y aún permaneció largo rato oculta en mi cuello, sin apartarse ni decir una palabra.

— Lo siento... — Se disculpo con voz congestionada — no quería hacerlo.

— Esta bien.

Sinceramente, considero razonable el que Haruhi se haya consolado con migo. Por que si no era yo ¿con quien lo haría? ¿Con Nagato o Asashina? No lo creo, no existe la suficiente confianza. ¿Con Koizumi? Definitivamente no. ¿Con Sosuke o su padre? Lo dudo. ¿Su madre? Imposible. Descartando a todos ellos y bajo otras razones, el indicado era yo, sin duda.

Se aparto de mí y se seco los ojos con la manga. Luego de un rato me sonrío. Un aire de satisfaccion me invadio el cuerpo entero.

— Gracias. — ¡Maldita sea, de verdad se ve tan linda!

— ¿No quieres ir a afuera? Podemos hablar. — Propuse.

— Vamos.

Caminamos hasta el primer piso, done se supone estaba la estancia para niños. Cuando nos vieron, la bola de cabello pelirrojo y su acompañante raramente hiperactivo saltaron sobre nosotros. Luego indicamos a la encargada que saldríamos.

Afuera el clima estuvo mejor que cuando llegue, aun había frío, pero no como al principio.

A una cuadra del hospital había un parque grande, con varios juegos. Los niños se fueron a los columpios, y Haruhi y yo nos quedamos parados frente a las bancas de mármol claro.

— Y... ¿Cómo esta tu mama? — Pregunte mas que nada que para abrir conversación.

— Bien... — Me respondió como ausente.

— ¿Y tu papa...?

— No quiero hablar de esto — Replico cortándome las siguientes palabras — ¡Ah, mira! —Exclamo, acercándose a un matorral seco dentro de la jardinera. — Es un diente de león ¡el ultimo del año, estoy segura!

Luego de eso, lo arranco, y lo froto un par de veces contra su barbilla. Cuando lo separo de su rostro le quedo una marca amarilla.

— ¡Ah, sí! ¡Lo sabia! — Exclamo, dando saltos pequeños.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — No me respondió. Se acerco corriendo hacia mí e hizo lo mismo con mi barbilla.

— ¡Sí, sí, tu también!

— Estas loca. — Le dije, apartándome.

— Eso ya lo sé. — Respondió, dedicándome una de esas maliciosas sonrisas que hace. — Te dejo marca.

— ¿Y eso que?

— Si te deja marca significa que estas enamorado.

— ¡¿Qué?! Eres tonta, yo no estoy enamorado. — Replique, cruzándome de brazos. — En ese caso, tu también lo estas.

— Si, claro... ven, vamos a intentarlo con Sosuke. — Haruhi se alejo corriendo a buscar a los niños.

La escuche gritar sus nombres un par de veces sin oír respuesta. Me acerque corriendo y no estaban por ningún lado, ella se alejo a la derecha a buscarlos y yo me cruce a la calle de enfrente. Hace unos momentos estaban aquí, lo juro. Corrí más rápido aun, me metí al hospital y revise si estaban, no aparecían.

Salí de regreso al parque y después de unos segundos apareció Haruhi corriendo a toda maquina desde el fondo. Cuando llego a mi lado, se detuvo de mi hombro resoplando hondos respiros.

— No están... — Me dijo, apoyando sus manos sobre sus rodillas — ¡No están!

* * *

La idea del diente de león es parte de la novela _Fahrenheit 451 _de Ray Bradbury. Parte de la del llanto es _de El almohadón de plumas_ de Horacio Quiroga.

Saludos, comenten y hasta la próxima. :D


End file.
